


Gunshot Wound

by hxshidan



Series: After the gun went off... [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Pregnancy, alterations of secret ending, mc doesn't fall for seven in the secret ending but v instead, saeran ends up falling in love with some kittens, secret ending spoilers, v being very!!!! affectionate!!!!!!!!!, vanderwood eventually gets forced into the rfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: “I can’t see you… But I can hear your breathing. Don’t worry… I won’t let any member of the RFA die, whether they’ve been a member for two weeks or since the start…”





	1. Mint Eye, Vacant Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I've been feeling pretty damn good today, and I let myself write fanfic because I managed to bring myself around today into writing 1000 of the 2000 words of my English coursework which I need for Monday~  
> And I've been wanting to ship V and MC together for a while now!  
> V D E S E R V E D B E T T E R T H A N R I K A-

You could feel yourself becoming woozy because of everything that was going on around you. Saeyoung was lying on the floor nearby, unconscious due to blood loss from his arm. His own twin was stood before him, holding a gun in his hands whilst he yelled out rather incoherently. To your right, Vanderwood was struggling to get out of the grasp of the disciples of Mint Eye whilst shouting for Saeyoung using his agent codename. Then… There was what was right in front of you. Rika… The very Rika which you were meant to replace within the RFA, the very Rika who was _supposed to have committed suicide by jumping into the ocean,_ was angry, ordering for Saeran and Saeyoung to be dragged away so that she could go ahead with ‘cleansing the sinner’, who just so happened to be V, and then to bring you and Vanderwood into Mint Eye as new disciples.

As Saeran yelled something more, you felt the grasp of the disciples holding onto you loosen as the order to give him some of the ‘medicine of salvation’ echoed around the room. You were able to stagger forward a slight bit, the panic you were feeling making you lose your balance somewhat. Though you were still being held onto, it was a bit of a relief to feel further away from the bodies of the disciples.

By the point that the disciples had finally let go of you, things had began to take a turn for the worst. Saeran now had the gun pointed directly at V… And you didn’t want to see any more hurt, any more fear, any more betrayal. Saeran’s yelling just felt like throbs in your head by that point, but you could get the gist of what he was saying and doing. He was blaming V for everything which had happened.

Sure, you understood where Saeran was coming from… But V had done good too, but was simply blinded by his love for Rika – figuratively and literally. If it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have been allowed to become part of the RFA. If it weren’t for you becoming a part of the RFA, Saeran would have kidnapped you and made you a part of Mint Eye much earlier. On top of that, if it weren’t for V giving Saeyoung his phone to send the coordinates of where you were to Jumin, then you wouldn’t have had hope that you would be saved soon.

Soon enough, you found yourself moving and talking without even realising when you had started. “Saeran… Stop this! This… This doesn’t need to happen! Don’t shoot him! He’ll have his reasons behind what he has done, just as you do! Just as Saeyoung did! Just-!”

“Shut up… Shut up, shut up...” The gun was shaking, but now it was pointed directly at you. “Just… _shut up!”_

A sharp pain suddenly erupted from your side, and the shock stopped you from being able to do things as simple as blinking and breathing for a good few moments.

After the initial shock had passed, your erratically shaking hand moved to touch where the pain was. You then glanced at your hand.

_Blood…_

_Saeran had shot you…_

“I- I’ve got you!” A pair of hands suddenly grabbed hold of the top of your arms before you fell to your knees on the ground. Whoever this person happened to be was trying to keep you stood upright. “I can’t see you… But I can hear your breathing. Don’t worry… I won’t let any member of the RFA die, whether they’ve been a member for two weeks or since the start…” It was V… The very person you were trying to defend.

“…! Sinners…!” You could hear Rika’s utterances repeating as V tried to make sure that he was holding onto you carefully enough.

As the pain began to spread through your body, likely because of the after-shock, you found yourself crying as you fell backwards into V. You could hear Vanderwood in the background starting to yell out in panic because of the state which both you and Saeyoung happened to be. Moments later, you could hear shouting and thuds all around you, and that was the only thing which you could concentrate on besides the pain.

“Jumin… This must be Jumin. He’s brought lots of people with him… I’m sure that we can get somebody to look at your injury...”

The next few minutes were a blur to you, the pain and voices becoming nothing more than a throbbing headache for you as you were lay down on the ground, head on what you could only presume was V’s lap. Only one brief conversation actually managed to make its way into your ears.

“V… Is that?...”

“Our new member… Yes… She got shot by Luci- Saeyoung’s brother, I think… I can’t see so I’m not sure.”

“This isn’t good,” you felt something be pressed against your injury, presumably to stop the bleeding. “I did not want us to meet under such conditions.” You then felt a hand on your shoulder, and your hazy eyes managed to meet those of the person who was with you and V. “At least you’re awake. Try and stay awake. I’ll make sure that you and Saeyoung get to hospital as fast as you can. We brought a helicopter here so it should take no more than an hour.”

You forced on a smile through the pain as you began to feel your eyes fall shut. “Thank you… Jumin...” You felt one of V’s (or was it Jumin's? You at least think it was V's) arms then move to underneath your back, and the other underneath your legs. “And… y- you too, V...”

* * *

“She is lucky to not be in any sort of critical state. No vital organs were hit by the bullet, the side of her waist was basically skimmed by it. At the moment, she is still unconscious through the shock, but we are expecting for her to wake up within the hour.” Six people were gathered outside a room in the hospital, desperately wanting to visit the patient who lay inside. “ _Two_ visitors are permitted at a time. Until we know that she is recovering, we are only allowed to permit that many.”

The group remained silent, before a quiet voice from the back spoke up. “… I suggest that we allow V to be one of the visitors… I- I would see her… But it’s my fault that she got caught in that mess… So I don’t want to face her just yet...” The remaining five turned to the one who had spoke. “B- Besides… I… I should see how Saeran is...”

“S- Saeyoung! Wait!” Yoosung went to grab hold of the hacker’s arm, but he was left to fall down to the ground because of how quickly he had left. “Ow… Saeyoung...”

Everyone was quick to look at Zen then, because of the way in which he was growling and clenching his fists due to Saeyoung running away. “I can see why he would blame himself… But he was unconscious when she got hurt! God, he should at least see how she is first!”

“Let him see his brother, Hyun… They’ve been separate for years,” V whispered, before sighing. “So… Who is seeing her?...”

“You, _obviously._ You comforted her up to the moment she fell unconscious, there is no doubt she will be wanting to thank you, V. _”_ Jumin suddenly stated, before glancing over to Jumin, Yoosung, and Zen. “… Assistant Kang. I think that as the only other female member of the RFA… You should see her too. You are also much calmer than these two at the moment.” He then looked at Zen and Yoosung from the corner of his eyes before rolling them. “I will have to go and see to covering the hospital costs of both our injured party planner and Saeyoung’s brother whilst you see her.” After a few minutes, everyone was persuaded that V and Jaehee were definitely the best two to visit you, as much as Zen, Jumin, and Yoosung wanted to meet you.

When V and Jaehee were finally allowed in the room, Jaehee let out an audible gasp at the sight of you lying in the bed there. You were still unconscious, of course, but you were horribly pale and your skin seemed somewhat clammy. V, however, could only focus on your breathing because of his blindness. It was heavy, and somewhat shaky, yet still… It was constant. Not as all over the place as when you were initially hurt.

V had to feel about with his cane for a few moments to try and find one of the seats beside the bed, and Jaehee bit her lip as she watched him try to reach out for you. Once he had found a few strands of your hair, he then followed it up to your face. His breath was catching as his fingers finally touched your cheek.

“… I feel so sorry for her… I should have thought of all of the risks when I heard that she had ended up in Rika’s apartment… I should have got L- S- Saeyoung to take her away from there as soon as he had told me...” V then took off his sunglasses, and Jaehee could see the tears which had formed. “I swore not to let an RFA member get hurt… And now...” The hurt on his face almost felt like too much, and V could tell that it was affecting Jaehee because of the way in which she tried to hold back her own tears at seeing you lying like that at the same time. “I… I want to see with my own eyes that she recovers… I need to see her okay.”

“V… What are you getting at?”

“You know that I am blind now… But it’s only now that I realise that I should have taken up Jumin’s offer. Only now that I have lost my sight, I really need it...” As V said those words, you had actually began to come around. “Jaehee… When you can, could you tell Jumin that I want to take him up on the offer for surgery… if it still stands, that is?”

You turned your head slightly towards the warmth on your cheek, and you can’t help but put on a smile. It was… so comforting. You knew that somebody was there, and it made you feel safe. It was the only sensation upon your body besides the dull throb of the stitches from where the bullet had caught you.

There was a quiet sigh of relief from your side, the voice which it belonged to sounding somewhat strange because you didn’t hear it over the phone or over the radio. “Good evening… It’s nice to see you awake.” Jaehee’s voice still sounded calming despite that fact. “V… Her eyes are open slightly.” You then felt the fingers on the side of your face move up slightly, and you couldn’t help but weakly giggle as you felt one of V’s fingers over your eyelid. “Be careful… We can’t be doing with two blind RFA members.”

“Oh. Sorry...” There was an awkward laugh from V as you were finally able to open your eyes, and you were met with V’s pale blue eyes, which seemed to be quite vacant besides the tears there. You presumed that was because of his blindness. “It’s nice to see you… Well, uh… feel you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more to help you besides hold onto you after you got hurt...” You noticed his other hand then reach over to the one touching your face, before it followed the shape of your body down to your hand. “I’ll make sure that you, and all of the other RFA members, are safe from now on. I promise.”


	2. Wavering eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA meet up for a meal and start to discuss what is to happen to the organisation...

“We’re celebrating you getting released from the hospital! That’s what we’re doing!” Yoosung grinned once you had signed the papers which allowed you to leave the wretched place. “Because you, Saeyoung, and V weren’t able to go to the party… We’re getting together this evening, all of the RFA members, and having a meal! Jumin said for everyone to get into their best clothes, because apparently he is paying and taking us to some really fancy restaurant!”

You blinked at the blonde RFA member for a moment, before you paused for a moment. “Everyone?...”

Yoosung had to take a few seconds to think, before scrunching up his face. “I… should think so,” he then paused for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. “Anyway, Jumin’s having us all sent there by _limo!_ Jaehee, Zen, and Saeyoung are getting picked up from Zen’s place, and the two of us are getting picked up from my apartment… Apparently V is going to be there too, but he’s going to be quite late...”

* * *

“-okay, and there seems to be minimal permanent damage. We just need to run a few short tests, and then you can leave.”

“Before you do that… Could I possibly send a text on my phone? I promised a friend that as soon as I could, I would contact him.”

“… Just a short one. If you wish to leave as soon as you can, it will have to be short because the tests can either be completed now or in three days time.”

“Thank you.”

The person picked up the pale grey device from beside him, before typing in his simple message.

‘ _I can make it.’_

* * *

Your dress was quite loose, as you didn’t want to wear anything too tight, or at least tight enough to irritate your recovering injury. It felt somewhat odd wearing your own clothes after two weeks of wearing a hospital gown. Yoosung was having to help you with it somewhat, because you couldn’t properly reach for the zip across the back of it. “You look so pretty, you know that, right? I have a feeling that Zen will try to beg you to be his girlfriend because you’re so pretty...” All that you could do was put on a gentle smile as Yoosung said that, before laughing and shaking your head. “I’m serious, Zen probably will. Whenever he visited you in hospital when you were sleeping, he was constantly going on about how the selfie you took with Saeyoung ‘barely captured just how beautiful the newest RFA member looked’.”

A small frown formed on your face as you remembered that image. It was only taken to reassure the other RFA members that you and Saeyoung were okay… Later that day, you were on the run from the agency which Saeyoung had worked for, doing your best to stay away from CCTV, satellite feeds, and anything which could reveal your location.

“By the way… Was there anything going on between you and Saeyoung? You two… Seemed really close up to the point that you both disappeared from the messenger for a few days. Now you’re both… quite distant from each other.” A shiver went down your spine as Yoosung asked that. “Y- You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to-!”

“We… we were pretty close as friends...” But then you remembered what had happened the time where you were both locked up alongside Vanderwood in some cell at the Mint Eye headquarters. “But we both had… differing opinions on something… And we kinda of drifted away from each other because of that.” _Differing opinions on V_ is what you failed to mention. You wanted to hear him out, give him a chance to explain why he was with Mint Eye at that moment in time… Saeyoung didn’t want to know anything. Vanderwood and V had tried to get you both to settle your differences before you were dragged away to the events which led to you getting hurt, but… that hadn’t gone so well.

Yoosung didn’t dare ask any more than that, the pained look on your face evidence enough that you didn’t want to talk much more about what had happened. He did what he could to change the topic of conversation. “Hey… Do you want to play a game for a while? There’s still about another two hours before we get picked up.”

You paused for a moment, before nodding. “I wouldn’t mind playing a game… I’ve not really had the chance to play any since I got sent to Rika’s apartment.”

* * *

V frowned as he trailed his fingers across his camera, before he then closed his eyes. This felt… odd. So much dust had gathered upon it in such a short amount of time. His blindness had stopped him from doing what he felt most passionate about. Why had he thought that not doing anything about it was the best way to remember Rika? There was… so much more which could have done the same thing… Even though he had even said it to her himself. ‘ _You can test me until you believe me. Even if you strangle my neck, blind my eyes, and destroy my limbs… I love you. I am your sun.’_

Quietly, he sat down on the seat near his camera, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Even though his eyes were closed, the actions were somewhat ingrained into his hands. He knew where the app was, he knew where all the buttons were. Even though he had never took part in the conversations on the messenger that often, he had often looked over the old conversations just to make sure that everyone was safe and well.

He pressed one more button, before moving his finger elsewhere in the screen. He had no need to open up the messages… He needed to do something else.

With a sigh, V then pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on as he opened his eyes as he began to type something.

‘ _Jumin… I think that I can make it with everyone else now. I got out earlier than I thought.’_

Actually being able to _see_ those words on his screen made him feel overwhelmed. Four days ago, he had the surgery. Three days ago, his vision began to return. Today… He could see the world once more.

‘ _V. Are you sure?’_

‘ _Yes… Let everyone know that I can go with them.’_

* * *

‘ _There’s a slight change in plan. I want you_ _and Yoosung_ _to go to where V lives, and I shall have you picked up from there.’_

And now… You and the blonde RFA member were stood outside a large looking apartment within the city. It was actually quite close to the building where Jumin and Jaehee worked, which was quite surprising.

“I’ve not been here many times… There was a few times when Rika was still an RFA member when I would come here to see her because of her being with V… But since two years ago… I’ve just refused to come here,” Yoosung sighed as he reluctantly knocked on the door, before he then stepped behind you somewhat. It was obvious that he didn’t want to be here.

After a few moments, the door opened, and Yoosung took hold of your arm as you noticed V stood there. He was wearing his normal clothes (just nowhere near as ragged as they had ended up at Mint Eye), but he seemed to have a different pair of sunglasses on to what you remembered. “I take it… that this is the pair that Jumin said that he was sending here?”

“Um… Yeah… It’s me and Yoosung...” You stated, trying to get Yoosung to let go of you. V bit his lip, but then stepped to the side to let the two of you come inside. Once you had both entered, Yoosung sighed and went to sit down on the sofa which was there. “So, how are you, V?...” You asked as he fumbled about to place a hand on your shoulder.

“I should really be the one who is asking that. How are you? You were only allowed out of the hospital this morning, and now you’re getting ready for a big meal with the other RFA members… Will you honestly be okay?” His hand squeezed a slight bit, and you smiled.

“I should be fine. I’ve been okay for the past week, but the doctors just wanted to keep an eye on me… But seriously, how are you? You visited me every day, but for the past few days, you never-!”

Suddenly, V covered your mouth, before gesturing for you to follow him into another room. When inside, you were taken aback by the sheer amount of photographs which were _everywhere._ Some seemed to look at least twenty years old, whereas others looked as though they could have been from the past few months. In all honesty… it was amazing. V was an amazing photographer. “I need to tell you something. I don’t want the other RFA members besides Jaehee and Jumin to know until this evening,” he stated, before taking off his sunglasses. “I should at least tell you, because… I believe that it is my fault that you ended up in hospital. If I could have seen the gun that Saeran was holding, then maybe...” He paused for a moment, before his eyes met yours.

_They didn’t seem as dull as they did a few days ago…They seemed to be almost wavering._

“Jumin has offered time and time again for me to have surgery on my eyes to help me see again… I took him up on his offer a few days ago. I couldn’t go to visit you because I was recovering from it, and having my eyes adjust,” he then walked over to a large photo of a bright yellow flower which was framed just beside you, before picking it up and frowning. “I knew that I couldn’t use my blindness as a way to remember Rika… Especially after the pain she caused everyone in the RFA using Saeran and Mint Eye,” he placed the photo facing downwards on a small coffee table after that. “Not to mention… I needed to see you. You got hurt… I would like to see you recover,”

You watched as V did the same with a few other photos, and that was followed by him looking over to you. It was obvious that he was worried over you. “Hey… V? I’m wondering something… What are you doing?”

He paused for a moment, before sighing. “Rika took those photos. I… don’t want to see them at the moment. After everything… It will take a lot to see them once more.”

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Your ride to wherever you were eating that night was here…

* * *

The entire RFA was together once more, thankfully not in a hospital this time. Saeyoung remained physically distant from you, but he still spoke to you. Quite a lot, for that matter. Jumin and Zen had to be separated after a few minutes, and now Jaehee was sat with a look of pure frustration between the two who kept giving each other evil glares. V was beside Jumin, and you were beside V because of Yoosung and Saeyoung being somewhat reluctant to take that seat.

Up to that point, besides the minor scraps between Zen and Jumin, the night had been quite light-hearted. Wine was drunk (by everybody except Yoosung), jokes were shared, stories were told, and there was a lot of hugs and smiles. Once everyone had ate the main course of the meal though… Everything became serious.

Jaehee had took a small sip of her wine, before sighing. “What are we going to do with the RFA now? After everything which has happened… Some of the bonds in our group have weakened quite considerably… And I don’t think that it is a good idea to have a member living at Rika’s apartment any more on account of the bomb...” She looked over at Saeyoung and V first, before giving you a worried glance.

“Well… One of the reasons that we are gathered here tonight and are keeping Yoosung sober is to discuss this,” Jumin stated, his empty wine glass between two of his fingers. “First though… If you recall, V… You stated in the messenger a few weeks ago that you wanted to pass the baton as leader over to me. Are you still sure about that?” All eyes fell onto V then, and he began to fidget with his sunglasses. You could tell, and so could Jumin and Jaehee, that he was quite uncomfortable with receiving such glances mere days after regaining his sight. To get the eyes to turn away from him, he nodded. “Right… Does anyone _besides Zen_ not accept V’s decision?”

Zen gritted his teeth at Jumin saying that, and Jaehee had to quickly hold her arm out in front of him to get him to stay in his seat.

After a moment of silence, V suddenly began to speak. “Before you go any further, Jumin… I think… that I should do something which I should have done from the beginning,” You could see his fingers digging into the material of his trousers. “I am going to tell you all the secrets which the RFA has been holding.”

The ten minutes leading up to your desserts being brought to the table were spent with V explaining everything which had been withheld from everyone there. It varied in the different secrets, but the main two which were discussed the most were the reasons for the bomb being implanted at Rika’s apartment, and why Rika disappearing to create Mint Eye was covered up with a supposed suicide.

As you began to eat from the small bowl of ice cream which you had been given, the topic of discussion fell to you.

“So. She doesn’t have anywhere to live, and we _can’t_ let her live back at the apartment!” Saeyoung said quite loudly, close to a yell but not quite. “What do we do?! I don’t know if it’s safe back at my house because there may still be remnants of the agency still about and after me and Vanderwood for it falling apart. And Vanderwood is having to live with me whilst they get on their feet.” As soon as Saeyoung had finished speaking, he eagerly grabbed hold of a spoon to start eating his stack of very sweet looking pancakes which were covered in honey and butter, much to _nobody’s_ surprise.

“I would let her stay at my apartment, but… God… I don’t think that I could keep the beast-!”

“So that’s Zen ruled out.” Jumin abruptly sighed, before turning to Jaehee. “Assistant Kang, could she stay with you? Then there would be no risk of… indecency.” He seemed to be quite serious about that, but all that she could do was shake her head.

“My apartment is somewhat small, I honestly don’t think that there would be room for two of us living there.”

Silence lingered as everyone ate their food for a few moments, before V quietly spoke up. “She could stay with me… My apartment is large enough, and I live quite central in regards to where you all live. She could visit you all at any time, and you can visit her at any time.”

Yoosung clenched his fist then.

“But V… _you’re blind.”_

“… Not any more...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda in a writing mood. I may have a third chapter up over the next few hours???


	3. Eager eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels like... a walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I was in a writing mood today.  
> Another chapter a few hours after the previous one!

You sat in your pyjamas, knees brought up to your chest as you drank some tea and watched a film on the television. Just nearby, on the sofa, V was messing about with one of his cameras. Every once in a while the room would fill up with a flash as he tested it out, and you couldn’t help but look over to him and see the smile on his face.

“That light exposure is a bit high alongside the flash… So I’ll have to change that next...” he mumbled, before bringing the camera up to his eye. “Hmm… Or is it? Maybe it’s just bright in here.” He was so engrossed in sorting it out, you began to smile at him. “And… there.”

Another flash filled up the room just when you heard the music indicating the credits of the film beginning to run, so you decided to stand up and walk over to him. He was looking through a series of photos which he had taken over the past hour or so, and you peered over his shoulder to see them. They all… seemed to be of you. He never noticed that you were stood there, but you hastily moved away to get something to eat quickly before you began to feel flustered over the fact that he had used you as a subject in his test photographs.

There wasn’t much in terms of food, so you knew that it would probably be best for you to go out the next day for some more. You ended up settling for a bar of chocolate which was in the fridge once you gave up on trying to cook yourself something. After that, you slowly approached V once more, and tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m going to bed now… I might go on the messenger for a while if you want to talk,” you half whispered and half yawned, before V finally put his camera down. “Well… before I go to bed, I have a question. Have you had fun taking photos? You look so cheerful being able to take them.”

V’s hand moved closer to the camera for a moment, before he then turned around on the chair to face you. “I have took them ever since I was a child. Not being able to take photographs… Is difficult for me. Of course I enjoy taking them.” He finally picked up the camera once more. “I can’t believe that I allowed myself to become blind… I never would have been able to take this photo if I hadn’t have had the surgery.” He opened up the single photograph which was on the camera now, presumably meaning that he had deleted all of the others.

You couldn’t hold back feeling flustered by that point, and felt your face heating up. The image of you that he was _smiling_ at…

Before you could do anything else, a sudden ache began to go through your side, right where you had been shot. The sudden hissing sound which you made ended up making V drop his camera in surprise, and he was quickly on his feet to take hold of your arms.

“You were given medicine to take just in case you ended up in pain like this, right?” He asked, placing his hand on top of the one of yours which happened to be holding onto the injury. You nodded, and so he ended up helping you to the room which you were staying in and onto the bed. “I’ll be back with it in a minute. Tell me if it gets any worse when I return.”

* * *

 **You:** ‘ _V has had to go and get my medicine for the pain… I hate it;;’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘… _Your injury keeps hurting too? Same here.’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _My arm’_

**Saeyoung:** _‘hurts’_

**Saeyoung:** _‘like’_

****Saeyoung:** ** _**‘HELL.’** _

**You:** ‘ _We should start up our own organisation lololol.’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _lolololol the ‘we got shot and we survived organisation’-’_

**_-ZEN has entered the chatroom-_ **

**ZEN:** ‘ _lololol can I join too?’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ZEN, YOU GOT SHOT TOO?!’_

 **You:** ‘ _Oh no, Zenny!!!’_

 **ZEN:** ‘ _Yes… I got shot by not a gun… but by the cameras of my adoring fans and the media!’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _...’_

 **You:** ‘ _I guess that makes me leader of this new organisation then. Because of the sheer amount of times that I got shot by V’s camera before.’_

 **ZEN:** ‘ _What?!;;’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _lololololol-’_

 **You:** ‘ _Anyway… I should go now… I can hear V coming back with the medicine. Bye you two.'_

* * *

Once your pain had subsided, and you had eventually fell asleep, V remained by your side just in case you woke up in pain. You seemed so at peace the way in which you lay, but V couldn’t help but ignore your face and was instead looking at where your pyjama top had rode up slightly, exposing the recovering injury on your side.

_Not even Rika trusted him so much when it came to allowing him to take care of her when she was in a bad state._

Gently, he went and placed his hand on it, and he noticed that you recoiled somewhat in response to it. He felt so bad that you had received the injury in his defence, but in a way, he was glad that you were here because it allowed him to do whatever he could to apologise.

“I’m sorry… I should have been much more careful. I should have made sure that you were safe when I let you join the RFA, and stayed around to keep you safe,” he whispered, before pulling the blankets up to your shoulders. His hands then moved to your hair, and he began to run his hands through your hair. “I owe so much to Saeyoung… You would have been kidnapped if it weren’t for him, and things could have become much worse...”

Once he had decided that you were definitely settled in your sleep, he then took off his jacket and looked over at you. Even though you were under the blankets, you were shivering. There were no other sheets in the apartment besides those which were on his bed, but they were much thinner than the ones you had at the moment and would make little difference.

Just for that night, he decided that he would lie down beside you.

* * *

A short trip out to buy groceries had ended up turning into a stroll around a nearby park. V was donning his sunglasses once more, because of him being told not to expose his eyes to too much sunlight for the next week or so, and he also had a camera by his side. You were having to take your time with walking because of the worry that you would end up hurting yourself, and V was using that as an opportunity to take as many photos as he could of the autumnal scenery.

You couldn’t help but watch in curiosity as he knelt down beside a small pond and then took a photo of a bright orange leaf which had just landed in the water. Once the image had been saved onto the camera, V was very eager to show you what it looked like.

_God, he is a brilliant photographer. No wonder people are so desperate to buy the photos he auctions off at the RFA parties._

After he had took a few more photos, one of which being of a squirrel climbing up a tree, and another being a tree caught in the breeze, you began to wonder something. “Hey, V?… Do you have any type of photographs which you struggle to take? Or any type which you don’t take as often as, say… nature photography?”

The question seemed to have caught him by surprise, because he suddenly lowered his camera and looked at you briefly. “Any type… I struggle to take?” He had to take a moment to think about that. “If anything… Selfies. Hyun is the best person that I know when it comes to those types of photographs. I much prefer not being a part of the images I take.” V then went to take a photo of the long path of trees and plants stretching out before you both.

“Then… Can we take a selfie together? I want to see what a selfie taken by you looks like, because if your other images are perfect… I’d love to see how a selfie turns out.” V couldn’t hesitate when he noticed the sheer amount of eagerness in your eyes, so he ended up moving his camera so that the lens was facing him.

“Come on then...” he whispered, gesturing for you to put the bag of food which you were carrying down and to stand beside him. “This will be weird, because I can’t actually look at the subjects of the photo whilst I take it,” he stated, before putting his free arm over your shoulders. You never even noticed yourself smiling and resting your head on his shoulder as he moved his finger to press for the photo to be taken. “Be careful of the flash, okay?”

“Okay.”

A few moments later, the photo had been taken, and V sighed as he turned his camera around once more to look at the image. His face filled up with surprise, so you were quick to look at the image too. “Wow… V, you’re actually really good at taking selfies. You’re giving Zen a run for his money!”

On the image, the two of you were obviously together, with your head on his shoulder and his arm around you. The wind had picked up just as the photo was taken, so both his hair and your hair were swept to the side a little bit. Different hues of orange and brown were behind you from the leaves which had been picked up by the breeze, and the sun was in the background. Though there was some lens flare from it, the positioning of it was just right to make your attention snap right back to yourself and V.

“V, I’m serious. I want a copy of that photo… Can I have one? Please?...”

“I… Okay then. Let’s get back to my apartment and put all of the food away first.”

* * *

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _I like your new profile image.’_

 **You:** ‘ _Really? I asked for V to take it because he was going on about Zen being much better at selfies than him >u<’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _V, Did she really?’_

 **V:** ‘ _You can’t exactly say no to those eyes, Jaehee...’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _Wait, V, it’s_ _ **your**_ _profile image too!’_

 **V:** ‘ _She managed to persuade me of its charms, I suppose.’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _You know, you two look almost like a couple in that image...’_

 **You:** ‘ _We aren’t a couple though.’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _I just thought that I would point it out… Mr Han and Zen are bound to point that out quite quickly, and then...’_

 **V:** ‘ _Then Jumin would go on about a man and woman living together whilst not married isn’t suitable, and Hyun would go about telling her to be careful because ‘I am still a man’, I assume?’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _Probably.’_

 **You:** ‘ _Yeah… Zen and Jumin are likely to do something like that.’_

 **V:** ‘ _But… They should also know that after what happened with Rika, I am just not ready for another relationship yet… I still need to recover from that. Just as somebody else needs to recover, and should be taking their medicine about now...’_

_**You: '** Oh… Is it that time already?’_

**V:** ‘ _I’ll bring it to you again. Goodbye, Jaehee.’_

**_-V has left the chatroom-_ **

**Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _I hope that V recovers emotionally and that you physically recover soon. Mr Han is asking for me to do some paperwork… See you later.’_

**_-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-_ **

**You:** ‘ _I… I hope so too...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god;;  
> I just got the day 8 conversation with V in 707's route;;;;  
> I feel so sorry for our boy V..............


	4. Sleeping eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the decisions made by Jumin as the new RFA leader...

Autumn had transitioned to winter, and in those short few weeks, a lot had happened. First of all, there had been a huge situation surrounding Rika. Yoosung had been keeping her hidden away alongside Zen for a short while seeming as she was actually alive and somewhat ‘well’. Then there was the decision made to arrest her in regards to the entire Mint Eye situation. Days later… Zen revealed that she had been sent away to another country for some sort of therapy.

Following that, V had become somewhat secluded. He was definitely emotionally hurt because of Rika, despite his physical hurt now having been dealt with, and this made it much more obvious. The only way in which you could pull him out of that state was making your walks in the park more frequent. Every day, something looked different, and V enjoyed taking photos of those small changes.

Then there was a hectic situation surrounding Saeyoung and his twin. Just a mere hour after your final check-up to make sure that your bullet injury was recovered, notifications from the messenger began to go crazy. Jumin was _mad,_ and all because Saeyoung had gone to visit his brother just after the decision to have him sent to a psychiatric ward… and ran out with him. It was quite a relief that Saeran seemed to calm down quite a lot without even realising it once he began to live with his brother, and now, he was an official RFA member.

‘ _Another party: Yes or no?’_

‘ _So soon, Jumin?’_

‘ _Yes.’_

You stared at your phone for a moment, before going deep into thought. Jumin was wanting to hold another party… And as you were the member officially in charge of persuading guests, that means that you would be threw quite knee-deep into work depending on how big the party Jumin wanted was going to be.

‘ _Approximately how many guests?’_

‘ _Hmm… Why not set a small amount, then work up from there? 100, perhaps?’_

V looked up from the computer he was sat at sorting out some new photos he had taken when he had heard your startled gasp.

‘ _100 is SMALL for you, Jumin?!’_

Now your eyes were narrowed as you waited for the RFA’s new leader to respond to your text.

‘ _No. 200 is small for me, but considering that you are still recovering, and that Saeran would need to adjust to the amount of people, I am willing to say 100.’_

You threw your phone down, and groaned loudly. Moments later, you were sprawled over the sofa and repeatedly groaning. “V… what is the highest amount of guests you got at parties in the past?...” you mumbled as your cheek was squished against a pillow which was there. “Jumin’s being mean to me...”

V raised an eyebrow at the way in which you kept throwing your arms and legs around in frustration, before he closed his eyes to think. “About… forty? I’m not too sure, because that information...” He paused for a moment, before sighing. “I won’t finish that sentence.” You understood what he meant. _The information was at Rika’s apartment._

‘ _Jumin, V said that the most you got at previous parties was about 40. You’re really pushing it. God, I feel so sorry for Jaehee.’_

‘… _She resigned earlier today.’_

‘… _Say what now?’_

‘ _She resigned. To open a cafe. Anyway, I believe that 100 guests isn’t a push.’_

‘ _FIFTY AT MOST.’_

‘ _Fine. But that means that it shall have to be sooner than I planned.’_

‘ _When are you planning it for?’_

‘ _I haven’t decided yet.’_

‘ _Oh.’_

‘ _I must go now. I must see if I can ask for Yoosung to become my temporary assistant.’_

For a brief moment, you blinked at your phone, before you then rolled you eyes. “Jumin is as impulsive as ever… God...”

* * *

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _Lolololol are you all ready? Because it’s already been finalized by Jumin lololololol’_

 **Saeran:** ‘ _Saeyoung, just get to it.’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _Saeran;;’_

 **ZEN:** ‘ _lol you just got told by your brother saeyoung’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _SH- SHUT UP, ZEN.’_

 **V:** ‘ _What is it, Saeyoung?’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _Yes… I want to know what it is too.’_

 **You:** ‘ _I’m with Saeran, Jaehee, and V! I wanna know!’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _Okay. So. Get ready.’_

 **Yoosung★:** ‘ _Oh no… he’s going to send loads of texts in a row now...’_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ‘ _Can’t help but agree, Yoosung.’_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **WE’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **ARE’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **HAVING’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **AN’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **OFFICIAL’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **RFA’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **CAMPING’**_

 **Saeyoung:** ‘ _ **TRIP’**_

 **ZEN:** ‘ _Oh no.’_

* * *

 

Despite the mass-rejection of the idea because of the risk of snow falling at any day now, and also because the majority of you happened to quite like the city, the camping trip was quickly made compulsory. And now.. Everyone was stood in the middle of a camp-site in _the middle of nowhere_ waiting for Saeyoung and Saeran to show up with all of your supplies. Everything which everyone wanted to take had been entrusted to the twins, so you were all relying on them getting it there intact.

“This is not going to be good for my looks...” Zen mumbled, his hair pinned up so that no insects could get into it. “I swear, if it rains, I am going straight home. End of.”

The complaints and mumbling about not wanting to be out camping by Zen continued for a good while, but you quickly zoned out from it after you began to feel hungry. You hadn’t ate since that morning, and as it was now mid-afternoon, it was obvious that your stomach was now empty. Once you had sat down on the ground to hold onto your growling stomach, a figure suddenly appeared from between the trees.

“Stupid Saeyoung...” You looked up, and closed your eyes when you noticed that Saeran was stood there. Sure, you forgave him for shooting you because he wasn’t in his right mind at the time, but something still hurt whenever you saw him. “Everyone, Saeyoung decided not to bring most of the stuff. He just abandoned most of it because it wouldn’t fit in his damn car. We’ve got four tents, food, drinks, and one lot of spare clothes for everyone… That’s about it.”

Yoosung looked up from the game he was playing on his phone, before groaning. “You mean… We’ve got to share tents?!” He then dropped his phone on the ground, and sat down on a tree stump. “So… Who is sharing with who?”He then looked between everyone, and then glanced at Saeran. “I bet you’re sick of staying in the same place as Saeyoung. Want to share?”

After a few minutes, once Saeyoung had finally arrived with the very minimal things which he had brought with him, who was sharing with who was fully decided. Or rather… Jumin had decided for everyone but Yoosung and Saeran.

Zen was to share with Jaehee (despite his insistence that they shouldn’t share because he was a man), and Jumin also decided that you and V were to share because of how close the two of you had managed to become as roommates. That left the RFA leader sharing with Saeyoung, absolutely not because he wanted to lecture him over leaving everyone’s belongings behind.

After sulking for a short while about having to sleep in the same tent as Jumin, away from Saeran, Saeyoung was now busy trying to make a campfire simply to start roasting the massive pile of marshmallows which he had brought with him. Zen was sat sulking (still) inside his and Jaehee’s tent, hoping that he would eventually gain phone signal. Jaehee was sat with a notebook on her lap, making a few notes within it. From what you assumed, that was her plans to open up her cafe in a few days. Saeran and Yoosung were both playing a game together on their phones, trying to get a higher score than the other. Jumin was busy talking to V over something, and he kept making glances towards everyone. You couldn’t tell if V was looking around, because of the hair covering his face. You didn’t really have anything to do besides sneak a few marshmallows away from Saeyoung to eat them before having a short nap.

“Jumin… I assure you, I… I enjoy her company. It is odd, but I feel somewhat similar to how I felt towards Rika before she took the turn for the worse...” V stated, making sure to keep his and Jumin’s conversation hushed and away from the ears of everyone else. Jumin looked at his childhood friend, before casting a glance towards the tent which you were sleeping in.

“But V. You have known her for about two months. It took much longer for those feelings to develop for Rika...”

V gritted his teeth together, though he quickly sighed and loosened himself up. “But she is _not_ Rika. Rika… Was unstable, and I never realised that until it was too late. She… Isn’t. She is… I think that she...” V had to take a moment to think. “Jumin… How quick did it take for you to feel comfortable with Elizabeth the 3rd? How long did it take for you to feel as though your cat meant everything to you?”

At that point, Jumin sighed. Just before he could respond, there was a loud cheer from Saeyoung, who had managed to start the fire off. “We can speak more later, can’t we?”

Everyone left you alone to sleep once they had all started eating the roasted marshmallows, and the only disturbance that you experienced was V entering the tent. Your eyes opened slightly as you watched him take off his jacket, and sit down on the floor beside you. He wasn’t aware that you had woke up, but you didn’t mind that. It was nice to just… Watch what he did every once in a while.

Silently, he picked up a camera and ran his fingers across a screen on it. You assumed that it was one of his newer cameras, seeming as it was digital. You had rarely seen him use that particular camera, but you could see him smiling as he looked through the images on it. “She’s so photogenic…” He whispered at one point, his smile becoming softer and softer as he continued to flick through them. “I wonder what her reaction would be to the fact that I’ve only taken images of her with this camera…”

After a few more moments, he turned the camera off, before he then turned to look at you. He never noticed you looking straight back at him through your eyelashes, but you didn’t care in all honesty. Then… you noticed his hand stretch over to you, and it ended up resting directly upon the scar on your side. “How are you not cold?...” V then moved a slight bit closer to you, and reached out for the blanket from where he was meant to be lying. “I… can’t do with you ending up ill.” Moments later, you felt V’s hand move from your scar to behind your back, and he lay down after the blanket ended up over you both moments later. “I’ll keep you warm.”

A few minutes later, you had ended up falling asleep once more, the feeling of V’s arms strangely being more comfortable than any blankets.

“I should thank Jumin and Saeyoung for this camping trip tomorrow. Good night...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question! Do I add a second part to the whole camping trip thing, or not?


	5. Loving eyes

Come the morning, you woke up to feel V’s breath against the back of your neck. It took a few moments to realise that you must have turned over in your sleep, because now the photographer was lying behind you rather than in front of you.

It also took a good few moments to remember that you were still on the camping trip with the other RFA members.

Just outside, you could hear footsteps going about, so you could only assume that somebody else had woke up. The sound of a can of some sort of drink being opened a few minutes later confirmed it, so you decided to find out who it was. Gently, you removed V’s arm from over you, and you slowly pulled yourself out from under the blanket. It hurt for a moment once you sat up because of how the ground underneath the tent happened to be quite uneven, but it faded away quite quickly.

Once outside, you gasped at who was sat at the picnic table which happened to be there, before smirking.

“And here you see the wild Zen, making a rare exit from his territory in the search for alcohol… The journey must have been hard, but one question remains… will he survive the journey back?” You smirked, watching as Zen almost dropped his drink in surprise. He must have thought that he was the only person awake at the time. “Okay, but this is actually the first time I’ve seen you leave your tent… You okay?” You sat down beside him at the table, before poking his arm.

He had a slight pout over the way in which you had shocked him, but that was quick to fade. “Yeah… I’m fine. I just prefer being at home than out in the middle of nowhere,” he mumbled just loud enough for you to hear. “I still don’t believe that jerk agreed with the idea of us going camping though...”

You stood up for a moment and grabbed hold of a bottle of water from nearby, before returning to the table. “So… did you manage to control the ‘beast’ around Jaehee last night?”

“Wh- What?! Of course I did! I actually fell asleep quite early because I just want this to be over with!”

“Hmm… That startled reaction says otherwise, Zen.”

“I’m serious! Jaehee hadn’t even returned to the tent by the time that I fell asleep!” Zen almost shouted quite defensively. “A- Anyway, you were sharing with a man last night too!”

You nodded, before taking a sip of your drink. Zen had a point… But V wasn’t like him.

* * *

God, you were _hungry._ Saeyoung had neglected to mention that he had _only_ brought marshmallows and Honey Buddha chips with him, and so Zen had been quick to volunteer to leave just for the sake of buying some more… normal food for the remaining two days which you all had to remain out camping.

At the moment, everyone was just sat around another campfire (because _who knew that going out camping in the winter was going to be cold)_ , and waiting impatiently for his return, but everyone was doing something different. Saeran was napping, his head on Saeyoung’s lap as he tried to tinker with his phone for a while. Jaehee was reading a book and you were sat beside her, trying to read it over her shoulder. Yoosung was busy tossing dead leaves into the fire, and watching as they burned up because his phone and the games console he had brought with him had ran out of power. V and Jumin were busy looking at the images on one of the few cameras which V had brought along, but you didn’t exactly know which one because the fire was quite large at that moment in time.

Zen had only been gone for thirty minutes, but god, you were hoping that he hurried up.

“Hey… Why don’t we play a game or something whilst we wait?” Yoosung nonchalantly suggested after a few moments, before the sound of Jumin laughing quietly echoed around.

“That is a good idea. This is meant to be a bonding exercise for the RFA, seeming as we have new members and we still need to fully repair the broken relationships within the group.”

Saeyoung began to grin then. “Let’s go all out girls sleepover, and play truth or dare!” His cheer was enough to wake up Saeran, who groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Both you and Jaehee exchanged glances, before you sighed. “You’ve… never been to a girls sleepover before now, have you, Saeyoung?”

“… I’ve watched films with them in...”

“I agree with the game suggestion too.” Jumin had a smug grin on his face as he then stood up. “We should go in a clockwise direction around the fire, but choose whoever we want to answer a truth or carry out a dare. This shall be… fun.” A feeling of dread swept around the group the second that Jumin had finished speaking. If Jumin deemed it fun… Then it most definitely wouldn’t be. “I recommend that Yoosung start. He _did_ suggest we play a game.”

All eyes fell to the blonde, who tossed another leaf into the flames before pulling his hoodie around him with a sigh. “Fine… Fine then…” He then glanced between everyone, and ended up receiving a ‘don’t you even dare ask me’ sort of glare from the younger of the twins. “Fine… _Saeran,_ truth or dare?”

The redhead twitched for a moment, his glare becoming even more hostile until Saeyoung placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ugh. Truth then. Just as long as you don’t ask to know anything stupid.”

Yoosung put his hands up in surrender, before grinning. “So, a truth… If I offered you my ‘rations’ of marshmallows, would you take them?” Needless to say, minutes later, Saeran was much more peaceful than he previously had been, trying to make the most of the candy before Zen returned with normal food.

Next, it was Jumin’s turn to ask a question, and he seemed to be scheming something. Everyone could tell from the smirk on his face. “V… I wish to ask you. Truth or dare?”

V sighed as he placed his camera down onto his lap, before rolling his eyes. “Well, since I have nothing else to lose after explaining all of my secrets at the restaurant a few weeks ago… A dare.”

Now Jumin seemed to have a very intense look on his face. You could honestly see Yoosung, Saeran, and Saeyoung start to back away from the fire somewhat. “Okay, V… I want you show everyone the photos on the camera in your pocket.”

Suddenly, everyone began to notice how V turned massively defensive, and put his hand into his pocket as a way of making sure that the camera remained stashed away in there. “Th- That camera?… That’s my personal one! Why not this other one-?!” His free hand picked up the other camera which he had, and he held that out as an alternative. Jumin pushed his hand down, before gesturing that he took out the other camera.

“V, I must insist… Do let everyone know about the photos on there. Why don’t you give… Assis- Ah… _Jaehee_ … the camera first.”

By that point, V had realised that Jumin was far too insistent to be made to back down, so he gave in and handed the camera over to Jaehee. Jumin seemed to be _very_ smug by that point, and you noticed the turquoise haired man stand up and walk over to you after he had seen that. “Hey… Can I speak to you for a moment?”

You were rather confused as V took hold of your wrist the moment that you had stood up, before he pulled you away from the group to behind some nearby trees. He was casting the occasional glance back over to the others as they fawned over his camera for some reason. He seemed… worried. “V… Are you okay?”

Silence lingered for a moment, but that was just before he sighed. “I need to tell you something. I trusted Jumin with one more secret, and it was obvious that he wanted the others know because of how insistent he was that they looked at my camera,” V cast another glance towards the remaining RFA members, and it looked as though Saeyoung was grinning quite wildly at whatever the photos were. “But first… I don’t want you to call me V any more. You… You deserve to know my name. You’ve put up with me for a few months now, it’s the least that you deserve. It’s Jihyun. Jihyun Kim.”

Quietly, you mouthed his name, and put on a smile after the third name. “Jihyun… That’s a really nice name… I like it. _Jihyun_ ~” He seemed somewhat flustered at the fuss you were making over knowing it.

It took a good few moments for V to then continue. “You know… Because of everything which was happening with Rika and Saeran a few months ago… I felt broken. I was just a man on the verge of losing everything – his sight, his love, his passions – and I just felt on the verge of… ending everything...” He whispered, his eyes diverting away from yours the moment that your smile faded from your face. “The day where you appeared in the messenger… I was so close to killing myself. But I knew that deep down, you were being used by Rika in some way to do something to the RFA, because I knew where she was and that she was still alive… So I made up my mind to stay… I was going to guarantee the safety of you and the other RFA members before I left this world. Yet… I couldn’t.” The hurt in his eyes seemed so much, and you honestly wanted to tell him to stop if it felt too much for him. But you couldn’t. The words… just couldn’t come to your mouth. “When I first personally met you… When you were arguing with Saeyoung about how trustworthy I was… You confused me. You were saying that I should be given a chance, and that I would have my reasons… I wanted to know why… And later that day, when Saeran shot you instead of me… I was so angry. Angry that I wasn’t taken from this world, and angry that somebody such as you had to get hurt.”

By that point, the fuss made by the game had died down because of the return of Zen with food from a convenience store a few miles away.

“Then… It was wanting to see you at least recover behind me having my eyes sorted. I only wanted to see you safe and well, nothing else. I… would have been satisfied to die once more once you had healed… But… The past few weeks have changed me so much. Taking photos with you, and photos _of_ you felt almost therapeutic. So was simply just spending time with you… Eventually, the thoughts of death seemed to have left my head completely,” the hurt seemed to fade from his eyes by that point, and you began to feel a deep warmth in your cheeks over what he was saying. “I… want to stay with you… I stayed behind to help you, but in all honesty, you’ve helped _me_ more than I could have imagined. If I hadn’t have had the chance to have you live with me, and if I were still alive by now… I don’t think that I could have even managed to start to get over the hurt which Rika caused me. But with you… I think that I may have actually got over her… You’ve helped me so much… Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Your eyes were wide by that point, and the only thing besides his words which you were aware of happened to be the feeling of his hand cupping your chin and his thumb stroking your cheek. “Jihyun...” In response, you slowly moved your hand up to the hand by your head. “No… I should thank you, if you had never let me into the RFA, then I-!”

“I love you.” V’s words surprised you even more as you felt him take a step closer to you, and you felt your back come to rest against a tree. You were quite the flustered mess when you felt his lips touch yours ever so gently, and as his hand not preoccupied with stroking your cheek came to rest on your waist, just below where your scar happened to be. “Please… Stay with me… I love you.”

“ _Jihyun..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I've also posted a oneshot follow-up to this chapter, called Crushing, which takes place literally where this chapter lets off!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8522428)


	6. Secret eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth RFA party is underway, and it just so happened to be the first one which you and Saeran had attended.

“So, how many have arrived?”

You looked at the list in front of you, before doing a quick count of the crossed out names. “Hmm… Fifty-three. And that isn’t including the journalists and other RFA members,” you stated, before smirking. “How come you’re asking me this every five minutes, Jaehee? Expecting somebody?”

Your friend sighed, and shook her head. “It’s just because… I’m shocked. We’ve not had a party this large in the past, and you’ve only been a member of the RFA for four months! You’re amazing at persuading people to attend...” She then went and took the list out of your hand, and gave it to a member of security from nearby. “But that’s enough greeting people. You’re needed at the moment, because apparently Jumin wants you to make some sort of speech in a while…” Jaehee seemed to wince then. “I am not used to saying Jumin instead of Mr Han...”

_Oh. Great. Jumin wants you to make a speech…_

With a small sigh, you rose to your feet and thanked Jaehee for telling you, before making your way into the crowds of the party. Questions were flying around your head though. What made Jumin suddenly decide that you needed to make a speech? What was this speech meant to be about? Would it be one of his somewhat unemotional speeches that he makes you read?

After a few minutes, you found Jumin stood alongside Saeran in a room just away from the main hall which the party was being held in. Saeran looked quite bored as he sat on a chair, and you couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be wearing the exact same outfit as his twin, just with the black and white colours reversed. “...It’s about time you got here. I’ve had Jumin talking my ear off more than Saeyoung does...”

You rolled your eyes, before looking at Jumin. “So… You wanted to see me about something? I was quite liking saying hello to people at the doors...”

“Yes. I wish for both you and Saeran to introduce yourselves to everyone once the party officially starts in twenty minutes. As you both never attended the previous three parties, guests may not be so familiar with you both as RFA members. All that you need to do is just say hello, who you are, and anything else which you believe that guests would like to know.” Jumin stated, before he ended up dismissing Saeran. After that, he turned to face you. “Did you come here with V?”

You shook your head, before smiling. “He was making a final decision on which photographs he was going to auction off today when I left. I believe that he needs to print a few more out, and then he will make his way here. It won’t be long~” You grinned, before you then pulled out your phone. “Want me to call him?”

“I tried calling him but didn’t get through.”

“Well I’ll try then.” You pressed the contact which you had set to speed dial on your phone, and brought it up to your ear as it began to ring. Jumin already seemed shocked, because he hadn’t even been able to get to that point in trying to contact V. Almost straight away, it was answered.

“ _Oh… Hello. I was just about to call you.”_ You could feel yourself relax somewhat when you heard V’s voice. Since when had you been feeling so tense? _“I’m just about to leave for the party… I’ll be there in about ten minutes.”_ You heard him then sigh, and close a door. “ _How are you? Is everything going well at the party?”_

At that point, you were sticking your tongue out at Jumin because you had managed to get hold of V but he hadn’t, before you went and responded. “I’m good at the moment. It’s quite busy too. Up to a few minutes ago I was saying hello to guests as they arrived and checking them off the list… Now I’m with Jumin. He’s sulking that you answered my call but not his.”

“ _Ha… It’s not my fault that I_ _was wanting to hear your voice…”_

“Jihyun, you can hear my voice at practically any time you want! Jumin’s your childhood friend, so you should at least answer his calls!” you jokingly lectured, before watching as Jumin rolled his eyes. “So… You’ll be here in ten?”

“ _Yes. Could you possibly meet me by the doors though? I printed off far too many images, and I would like you to help me decide which ones we should auction off before the party properly starts,”_ V said quite cheerfully, and you could just envision the smile on his face. “ _See you soon… I love you.”_

“Y- Yeah… Okay...” You did your best to hide your face from Jumin then, because you could feel it heating up. “B- Bye, Jihyun...”

* * *

 

You really admired the array of images in front of you, and if you had the choice to, you would have took them all back home with you. How could you possibly decide which ones could go to auction?! V could tell that you were having a huge dilemma trying to figure out which ones too.

Much to his surprise, you quickly took hold of his hand with a frown on your face. “Why not… all of them? I mean… They’re all so good… And I’m sure that any which aren’t sold could be kept for another time...” You then groaned, and slowly went and rested your head upon the table. “I’m possibly the most indecisive person you could ever meet...”

V shook his head, before he leaned forward enough so that his face was in your line of sight. “You aren’t. Trust me.” He remained where he was until you ended up smiling, and then he began to turn all of the images before you both upside down. “Let’s make this easier then… You randomly pick ten of the photos, and I’ll pick another ten. That’s as many as Jumin wants, and there has to be about eighty here. Because they’re upside down too, it should make it easier.”

Slowly, you began to pick up a few of the images, and placed them onto the pile of ones to auction. You recognised all of them too. Some were from walks in the park the two of you had taken, some were taken from the windows of the apartment which you shared with V, and some were taken from elsewhere around the city. It was odd thinking that you were there as V took each and every single one of these, because it just made it that much harder to let them be auctioned off.

Once the images had been chosen, and you had given them over to V, the sound of a microphone being tapped echoed around the building. It was Jaehee, trying to get everybody’s attention so that the main events of the party could start.

“Hello, everybody… Thank you all for being here today. It is so nice to see so many people here at once,” she smiled, her slowly growing out hair framing her face quite nicely. “My name is Jaehee Kang, and I am one of your hosts here at this party. If any of you happen to have any questions, feel free to talk to me, or any of the other hosts. Though speaking of hosts… I believe that some introductions are in order. At our last party, three of our members were unable to attend due to reasons which we cannot disclose, and they are all thankfully present today. One of these three was a new member of our group, and the lady which each and every single one of you had correspondence with in regards to your attendance at the party. On top of that, we also have another new member since our previous party. I would like to invite the two of them up onto the stage to introduce themselves.”

You noticed in the distance Saeran getting pushed towards Jaehee by Saeyoung, who happened to have a mischievous smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes, quite thankful that it wasn’t you being pushed. However, it suddenly sank in that Jaehee wanted you to go up too, and that Saeyoung was casting eager glances in your direction.

V stood up, before holding out his hand. “Would you like me to escort you to the stage in a more… humane way than Saeran was?”

* * *

 

All through the photograph auction, you could see the anxiousness upon V’s face. After a short while, you decided that it would be best to take him away from where the images were being sold and find somewhere to help him relax somewhat. It didn’t take long to find a secluded area of the room for the two of you to sit, and now you were huddled up to V as he took a moment to calm down.

“Hey, Jihyun? I’ve been wondering something...” You whispered as you began to feel his fingers drawing shapes into your arm. “When… do we tell the other members about… us? I think that Jumin, Saeyoung, and Yoosung have their suspicions… And Zen just in general believes that things go on between men and women when they live together...” For a moment, you adjusted yourself so that you could put your arm around his waist, before sighing. “I just… I’m finding it so hard to keep it a secret now.”

Briefly, you felt his breath catch, before there was a quiet laugh. “Well… We can tell them whenever you want, really. The other members don’t exactly like _me_ having secrets after what had happened a few months ago… But if it’s a secret which you wanted to keep a secret, then I’m sure that they would be fine with it.” He then began to gaze up at the ceiling. “We could tell them now, if you want...”

“No, not now… Maybe once the party is over, perhaps.”

V nodded, before he then took hold of your chin and kissed you quickly. “Okay then… So a few more hours of secrecy, then we’re out in the open...”

Neither of you noticed Zen and Yoosung nearby, or the surprise on their faces when they noticed the small kiss.


	7. Reassuring eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to all sorts happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um... It's 10am and I'm just kinda... yeah.  
> I've actually had the idea for this chapter since the start, but I didn't know when was the right time to add it in to the story...
> 
>  
> 
> I really need to hug V.

_Surrounding them all was a consistent beeping sound. It was painful to hear._

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_Lying in the hospital bed was a woman, her hair which was once long and neat now messy and sprawled all over. This was one of the few moments in which she wasn’t being swarmed by doctors and nurses, and her visitors were all feeling somewhat tense._

“ _There… isn’t much more that we can do. I am truly sorry. You all should say your final goodbyes.”_

“ _No… No, this can’t be… NO!”_

“ _S- Saeyoung-!”_

“ _SHUT UP! This is my fault!”_

“ _Please, you two-!”_

“ _Not here! Please!”_

“ _Stop it. Now.”_

_The beeping began to slow down… And moments later, it was continuous._

_Just outside the room, somebody grabbed hold of their chest at the sound which they had been dreading, and the screams of their friends. As doctors quickly ran into the room, they had to quickly leave, and get away from there as fast as they could. The pain… it was too bad._

_After a few minutes, the sounds of messages and desperate calls began to come through on their phone. The others were wanting to know where they were, and why they weren’t there to mourn the loss of their friend. Out of frustration, the phone was threw into a river which was flowing just underneath the bridge that they were stood on._

“ _She would have loved this sight… I wanted to show her. I wanted to see the new member before it ended up becoming my time… So much for the surgery. So much for not letting any RFA member die whilst I was in charge...” A half-hearted laugh was forced out at that moment, before they felt tears down falling down their face. “I am so sorry for everything… I’m sorry that they’ll have to organise two funerals.”_

_Following that… rain began to fall, and there was the sound of tears. No, there wasn’t two funerals at once… there were three._

_The new member, only a part of the group for a few weeks, and died from a bullet injury meant for the leader._

_The hacker, driven to death by the pain of knowing what had happened to his brother, the leader, and the new member, and also due to threats by the agency they had worked for._

_The leader, committed suicide following the death of the newest member and also because of the guilt over everything which had happened._

* * *

**V:** Saeyoung…!

**Saeyoung:** Oh… hey, V. You okay?

**V:** I… need to ask something. Are we… alive? Is this reality?

**Saeyoung:** Hmm? Hey, did something happen? Are you okay? Because last time I checked, we most definitely are alive… Oooh! Unless we’re part of some sort of hyper-realistic virtual reality, with our own individual programmed in personalities!

**V:** That… isn’t helping.

**-You have entered the chatroom-**

**You:** Jihyun! There you are! I was so worried, I couldn’t find you anywhere in our apartment;;

**V:** Oh… I’m sorry… I never meant for you to worry. I just had a bad dream.

**Saeyoung:** GASP

**Saeyoung:** You worried the lady! Tut tut, V!

**You:** you sound like zen gdi.

**You:** Where are you at the moment, Jihyun?

**V:** Just outside the building… I’ll come back up to the apartment now.

**V:** See you in a minute.

**V:** Love you x

**-V has left the chatroom-**

**Saeyoung:** So, uh… you and V… it’s official now?

**You:** I… guess so. I wasn’t actually expecting Yoosung and Zen to have seen us kissing at the party and to tell you all…

**Saeyoung:** You know what?

**You:** Ya?

**Saeyoung:** lol I’m actually pretty happy for you both.

**Saeyoung:** You’ve recovered from your injury

**Saeyoung:** You’re helping V get over the pain which Rika caused him

**Saeyoung:** V is more open now, and entering the chatroom a lot more

**Saeyoung:** And to be honest, you two actually look kinda cute together.

**Saeyoung:** GOD SEVEN APPROVES!

**You:** Ah! Thank you for your approval, oh God Seven! lololol

**Saeyoung:** So… You ever considered dressing up in a maid outfit or like a cat for V?

**\- You have left the chatroom-**

**Saeyoung:** Huh… I was just gonna say that if you ever decide to, I can hook you up! lololololol

* * *

“Bad dream, huh?” You took hold of V’s hand once he had returned to the apartment, and you had made him a warm drink to calm him down. “I have my fair share of them at times… I always found that it is good to talk about them, you know. I had quite a few at Rika’s apartment, but I was always able to get hold of Jaehee for some reassurance whenever that was the case, because she was usually doing work at those times.”

V gazed at the floor for a moment, before sighing. “I don’t want to upset you by telling you what happened in it,” he whispered, just as his eyes moved back up once more and met your concerned ones. “But… if you insist...” You could see him tearing up as he recalled it. “You died… from the bullet which you took for me. And it hurt so much. I… couldn’t deal with the pain. And… I killed myself moments after saying that I was sorry that I was forcing the other RFA members into having to organise two funerals at once. But Saeyoung was driven to death afterwards. And I woke up… when I could see all three of our bodies lay out… at our funeral...”

Your eyes shot open once V began to cry, and so you wrapped your arms around him as you began to whisper his name. This had calmed him down whenever something, typically to do with Rika, ended up making him start to panic. You did know that this time, it would take a lot longer for it to work. “Jihyun… Jihyun… We’re here… We’re both alive...” You mumbled into his hair, before pressing a few gentle kisses onto his head. “Jihyun… I promise you… We are going to live long, happy lives. So long as we stay together, everything will be fine...”

After a few brief moments, you felt his arms around your waist, and he pulled you close to his body. “Stay with me… I need you with me right now… Let me know that we’re both alive.”

* * *

**3 missed calls from Saeran.**

You woke up to that displayed on your screen, and you sighed as you heard his ringtone play out loud for what you knew would have been the fourth time. Before you could respond, a hand which wasn’t your own reached out and rejected the call.

“All I want is a peaceful moment with you… You can respond to his calls in a minute.” V whispered from underneath you, considering that you had ended up falling asleep whilst lying on top of him. “I just want to say thank you for last night… You helped to keep me grounded into reality, and… I am so glad that I have you with me.” His hands had moved to your waist, and you could feel one of them tracing circles around your scar. Following that was a small kiss against your jaw, and you could feel your face warm up. It was so nice to see V calmer than he happened to be that just a mere few hours ago, and a smile ended up forming on your face as you returned his kiss, just on his forehead. Being close to him like this… It brought you so much joy.

After a few seconds, you ended up sitting up, but quickly found yourself wrapped in his arms quite tightly. “Jihyun. You know, you’re going to have to let go of me at some point. That, and I can’t leave Saeran waiting for too long. If he’s already called me four times, it’s obvious that he needs to talk about something.” The ringtone echoed around the apartment once more. “Make that five times. Let me just answer this call, okay?”

It took a few moments for V to sigh and let go of you, and to allow you to answer the phone. Once you were finally speaking to Saeran, it gave you to opportunity to stand up and stretch your legs. The conversation was about a weird change that had happened with Saeyoung overnight and had led to him being overly sentimental about everything because since thinking about being a part of a 'hyper-realistic virtual reality', he had been wondering if that actually was true. Apparently Saeran even had to resort to calling Vanderwood to try and see if they could find a way to get Saeyoung back to normal, but even that had hardly worked.

“Um...” You tapped your foot, before gasping. “Saeran. I’ve got an idea. But… it depends on whether you’ll be willing to live with what it involves potentially for quite a few years...”

“… I hope that this doesn’t involve anything reckless.”

“No, it doesn’t. But I do have a question… Saeran, do you like cats?”

“Cats are… okay. They’re fluffy.” Silence lingered for a moment, before there was a sigh. “Oh god. Are you saying that we get a cat?” As soon as Saeran had spoke, you began to hear a commotion down the phone.

“ _YOU’RE NOT GETTING A CAT DAMN IT-!”_

“ _Cats? I like cats… Oh! Elly! I might go to see Elly! That might cheer me up!”_

“ _SEV- SAEYOUNG, YOU AREN’T GOING TO SEE THAT CAT! YOU DO REMEMBER THE RESTRAINING ORDER, RIGHT?!”_

“… I need to go before Vanderwood kills Saeyoung.” Moments later, the line went dead with Saeran hanging up, and you rolled your eyes.

“Jihyun… I think that we need to warn Jumin to-” You turned around, and noticed that V wasn’t where he was a few minutes ago. “Jihyun?...” You placed your phone down on the closest table to you, before you began to wonder around the apartment to find him. After a few minutes, you groaned and took a deep breath. “V. Where are you?”

You were surprised moments later with a chin resting on your shoulder, and a pair of arms around you. That was followed by a quiet mumble down your ear. “Sorry… I thought that I should make us some breakfast for when you finished speaking to Saeran, but I realised that we forgot to get some food because of the party yesterday. I was about to go out and get some… Would you like to get changed and come with me?”

“Oh, right. Okay… Also let me just call Jumin. I think that Saeyoung _may_ be wanting to pay Elizabeth an unexpected visit...”


	8. Smooth eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain brings out an unexpected side of V, and the RFA has a mini celebratory party.

“Come here… You’re still drenched!” You laughed, before grabbing hold of a towel and throwing it over V’s head. He had just gone out to do a few errands, and visit a few other photographers to see the images which they had taken over the past few months since they had last spoke and to share a small meal. The weather forecast hadn’t said anything about rain, and it was meant to have remained clear all day. “I guess that the rain is what made the others cancel?”

V smiled as he pulled the towel off his head, before wiping some of the water off his face. “I think so. It’s a shame, I’ve not seen some of them since… Before the first party you helped to organise,” he muttered, putting the towel down for a moment just so that he could take his jacket off. “That was over half a year ago now. Time really does fly, doesn’t it?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it does…” A smell from behind you suddenly made you gasp moments later. “Speaking of time flying, I need to make sure that the cookies I’m baking don’t burn!” Quickly, you ran into the kitchen as you continued to shout out. “Make sure that you get into some dry clothes, remember that we’re meeting with the other RFA members at Saeyoung’s place later tonight!”

A silent ‘oh’ escaped V’s mouth moments later in remembrance of that, before he walked into the bedroom to grab some of his dry clothes. You had already lay out some clothes to wear later for the two of you, and he smiled as he took hold of the ones which you had chosen for him.

The only reason which the RFA was meeting up where Saeyoung and Saeran lived was to have a small, personal party, unlike the ones which you normally held. This was primarily to celebrate the things which had happened over the past few months. First, there was the six month anniversary of the twins being reunited for good. Second was that there was now an eighth core member of the RFA, and it was a surprise when they had actually accepted Jumin’s offer to join. Third was Yoosung actually making a huge turnaround, and was actually passing his classes with flying colours. Fourth was Jaehee’s cafe becoming very successful very quickly, and had to hire new staff (which just so happened to be you and Yoosung) to keep it running smoothly.

Fifth… was the recent engagement of you and V. He had proposed to you seemingly out of the blue one night, after taking you out for a meal once you had finished work that day. You weren’t going to get married _yet_ , because the two of you had decided that only once your lives had properly stabilised that such a thing could be considered. V still had panic attacks over what had happened with Rika, though that hardly happened as often as it used to. Whether it meant waiting months, or even years, you didn’t mind. Just as long as you could be there for him, everything would be fine.

A loud sigh echoed around the kitchen as you quickly pulled out the cookies before they burned. They were just about done, and that was good. You were desperate to try one, but they were still very hot. It was bad enough almost burning yourself to try and take them off the tray!

Once that small task was done, you decided to make yourself and V a drink. Seeming as his plans had been cancelled, there was a few hours which you could spend together. Why not spend it together with a warm drink and cookies? Even though you knew that you had to save some for the other six RFA members, there was more than enough spare.

As soon as the drinks were done, you felt V’s hand gently take hold of your own, and his slightly damp hair against the side of your head. “Thank you for getting those clothes for me. And for reminding me about later. I had completely forgot that we were meeting the others later,” V smiled, before casting a glance over to the cookies. “Did you make them?”

“Yep… I kind of followed the cookie recipe we use at the cafe, but made a few changes…” You then grinned, and picked one up. It had a few minutes to cool down, so it was still warm and gooey, but not hot enough to burn you. “I replaced the chocolate chips with small chunks of fudge in some of them… And in others, I put in a few chunks of almonds...” You took a quick glance at the one in your hand. “I think this is a fudge one.”

“The question is though...” V ended up pulling the cookie into two pieces, and taking half for himself. After that, he quickly ate it and gave you a gentle smile. Just as you went to eat your half, he continued what he was saying. “Is it possible for it to be sweeter than you? I think that I’ll have to double check...” Your part of the cookie was pulled away from your mouth, and he quickly pressed his lips against yours. “Hmm… You’re still sweeter. That’s good.”

You gave off a surprised gasp as he kissed you, and a deep blush formed on your face. “Okay, have you been getting lessons on how to act like this from Zen?!” You whisper-yelled when he stopped the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed against yours. “D- Damn it, you… You… You’re not meant to be smooth, you’re meant to be sweet!”

“Ha… I love you.”

* * *

“… Ugh.” The sight before you was one to behold. “When I get my hands on those twins, _they are dead.”_

From the corner of your eye, you could see Zen covering his face with a scarf he had brought with him, but judging by the way one of his eyebrows were raised, he was likely to be smirking.

Vanderwood was sat with a small kitten on their lap, and it was pawing away at their leg. “This is your fault, you know! If you never suggested for Saeran to get a cat, this never would have happened!” Vanderwood pointed at you, their face somewhat glaring, but also somewhat soft and calm. Had to have been the kitten effect.

“Hey, don’t blame me. All that I did was ask Saeran if he liked cats!”

“Yes, but they ended up getting _three damn kittens!”_ Three? You had only seen the one which had made itself at home on Vanderwood. “To make things worse, do you know what they have called them?! One is called 707 and is black, white, and has a few orange patches. One is called Unknown and had white and reddish fur. And this annoying one is called Honey Butter!” That was understandable. Of course a cat with yellow fur being cared for by Saeyoung would get called something like that.

“Hmm… I would have thought that Saeyoung would have called one of his cats ‘Elly’ or ‘Elizabeth the 4th.’… How… strange.” Jumin stated. When he had finished speaking, Zen made a loud groan and walked over to the door after grabbing a few of the cookies you had made.

With a small grin on your face, you decide to relieve Vanderwood from their ‘suffering’ and pick up Honey Butter. There was a few quite mewls from it as you did that, but it didn’t take too long for it to settle into your arms. As a matter of fact, you felt a small tongue against your hand after a few moments, and you began to smile. Moments later, you heard the sound of a photo being taken. Just across the room, you noticed that V was stood there with a camera, and smiling at your interactions with the kitten.

Vanderwood grumbled for a moment, before standing up and walking towards the door too. “I have a feeling that I am going to get along pretty damn well with 'Mister Cat Allergies'… I can’t believe that I was talked into joining this silly organisation...”

A few minutes later, Saeran walked into the room with the feline 707 in his arms, and just behind him was Jaehee. That meant that you were all just waiting for Yoosung’s arrival now. Of course… You weren’t sure on how long it would take for him to get there. Ever since about a day ago, he had been acting as though he was somewhat uncomfortable with something, and he said that he would explain what when you all met up.

All of you (except Zen and Vanderwood, who you could hear laughing just outside) were sat and stood about waiting for another half an hour for the youngest RFA member to arrive. During that time, you and V had both sat down together after you gave Honey Butter over to Jumin, and you ended up falling asleep with your head on V’s lap. Jaehee was doing her best to keep conversations going between everyone, but it was hard to keep Saeran’s attention for too long because he was busy playing with 707 and Honey Butter, who had a slight dislike for Jumin. Every once in a while, Saeyoung would suddenly emerge from another nearby room with Unknown in his hands, and ask if Yoosung had showed up yet. Apparently he had taken to making a few of his own games in his spare time, and this is what he was doing right now to wait.

Minutes later, the door flew open, and an out of breath Yoosung emerged. “Sorry… Gah… I… I’m so sorry… There was an exam today that I had completely forgot about because I was excited for this party… I didn’t know that it was such a long one though...” The loud sigh made by Yoosung as Saeran ended up helping him over to the sofa was what woke you up, and slowly, you moved your legs so that you were huddled even closer to V.

A few moments had passed, and Yoosung had been given a drink of water when Saeyoung finally decided to leave the room with his computers in. “Aha! Yoosung! He is here! But… Where’s Zen?… And, uh… Vanderwood?...”

“No doubt they’ve gone to smoke somewhere…” Saeran muttered as he slowly went around and gathered the kittens together. Unknown was meowing away from behind Saeyoung’s leg, and the younger twin gave the older a slight glare, wondering about whether he had ended up hurting the kitten. “Anyway, we kind of need them, so I’ll take 707, Unknown, and Honey Butter to my room so that Zen stops-! Ouch! Unknown just clawed at my hand!” The mostly white kitten quickly jumped down, and ended up going to rest on Saeyoung’s shoe.

“Well, what do you know… there’s actually a cat which likes Saeyoung.”

“Shut up, Jaehee! Cats L-O-V-E me!”

You smirk a bit at what was going on, before pulling out your phone and deciding to text an image of what was going on to Zen and Vanderwood with the message ‘ _Welcome to the CFA, the Cat Fundraising Assosciation~’_

V noticed you laughing, so he ended up pulling your phone out of your hand to see the message to see just what was making you laugh. “You are so adorable when you laugh… You’ll keep laughing for me, right?”

As you nodded, Yoosung cast a slight glance in your direction, before he ended up smiling. “You know… I always felt really uncomfortable with you dating Rika, V. Maybe… it was because I felt overprotective of her as my cousin. But… I feel really happy for you two being together. I don’t know why, but maybe it’s because you’re not so… secretive. I know that you did your best, trying to look after Rika because of her depression, and not letting us worry by keeping it a secret… But I just feel happy seeing you two.” He was grinning by that point. “I feel like I can trust you a lot more, V.” Then he looked at you. “And you seem to have brought out the side of V which only Jumin and Rika got to see up until now. You two seem perfect together! Hah, I wish I could have a girlfriend like you!”

"Fiancee."

"W- Wait, you two are  _engaged?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, speaking of Honey Butter, I tried to make my own honey butter chips/crisps yesterday. When the layer of honey hit my stomach... ugh. HOW DOES SAEYOUNG DO THAT TO HIMSELF DAY IN, DAY OUT?!
> 
> Anyway! I was going to keep this at 10 chapters, but I decided that I'll do a few request-based chapters! So if there's anything that you want to see happen with V and MC (so long as it's not smutty or anything, I'm only 17;;), do say in the comments!


	9. Gifting eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, and V gets you a gift...  
> You've got a surprise for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >u

“I love you!” You dived into V’s arms as he began to laugh, and quickly he began to run his hand through your hair. “It’s so nice… thank you...” As soon as you felt comfortable, tears began to pour down your face. It was such a nice gift, with so much thought put into it… It made you feel overwhelmed.

It was your birthday, and V had to leave for a short while. It upset you slightly, having to spend some of the day on your own, but god, it was absolutely worth it. He had gone and got a large selection of photographs he had taken of the two of you together, and of other things of importance to you, and he had them processed and made into a photo album. He had then gone around to the homes and workplaces of the other RFA members, and got them all to write little individual messages for you to say happy birthday.

_Wow, I can’t believe that it’s your birthday already! I tell you what, let’s go out for a drink some time, yeah? Or maybe you we can meet up after one of my performances, and I’ll buy you something as a gift! Hope that you have a good day! ^^ -Zen_

_Both myself and Elizabeth the 3rd wish you a happy birthday. I hope that you have a good day with V. -Jumin Han_

_LOLOLOL YOU’RE OLDER NOW LOLOLOLOL YOU’RE NOT YOUNG ANY MORE HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU OLD LADY- lmao jk, jk. Have fun!!! Make the most of your youth!!! C E L E B R A T E! -Your God Seven, AKA Saeyoung_

… _I hope that you enjoy your birthday. Honey Butter, 707, and Unknown are meowing as I write so I think that they are saying happy birthday too. - Saeran_

_Oh. Happy birthday. - Vanderwood_

_Yoosung and I are going to bake you a cake, and we’ll share it when you come into work tomorrow. Hope that it’s an enjoyable day! - Jaehee_

_Yep! We’ll make the best cake you’ve ever tasted, and we’ll make some really fresh coffee with some new coffee beans we’ve ordered in too! Tomorrow will be awesome! Bring V around if you want too! - Yoosung_

Emotions were overwhelming you as you read through the messages, before you noticed V begin to go through the pages of the album and open it up to the last page. “Hey… read this too.”

_You know… This time a few years ago, I honestly thought that Rika was perhaps the best thing which had ever happened to me. I was in love, and blinded by it… I never realised that it would end up happening literally… That it wasn’t true love. I won’t talk any more about that here though, because this is meant to be a gift for your birthday, and I don’t want you to be brought down by such negative sounding things. But know this, you are the only person who has let me see what true love is like..._

_You’ve changed my life for the better. You are in my thoughts constantly, and I just can’t take my mind off you. Your smile, your laugh, your happiness, it brings me a joy which I have never felt before. It brightens up a room, and I just want to take a photo and preserve your happiness like that forever. You’re my love, my sun, my stars, my earth. You mean so much to me._

_And… I am wondering something… I’m not sure how to ask you in person, I’ll start blushing like crazy and get all embarrassed… Actually, it’s more like two things… The first… If you wish… Maybe we should finally get married. I long to see the day where I can tell everyone that you are Mrs Kim, my wonderful wife… And… I want to know… What are your thoughts on having a family together? I… I would love to see what any child of ours would turn out like…_

_Happy birthday, my love_

_-Jihyun xxx_

More tears began to pour down your face as you read that, and your hands dug into V’s chest. God, this man… he was just too good for you. “I love you… I love you… I love you...” Your head grew to rest on his shoulder, before you started nodding. “And yes… About both questions… Though… I may have something to tell you about that...”

You could feel V’s breath catch then, and you could tell that you’d accidentally worried him. “What… is it?...”

“Ah, um...” You pulled away from him slightly, and laughed awkwardly. “So, uh… I’m… already pregnant… About a month gone...” The next few minutes were spent with both you and V crying, and holding onto each other. “I- I do have a worry though...” You slowly separated from him, wiped away a few of your tears, and lifted your shirt up slightly. “It’s starting to make it hurt… What if this reopens the injury?… I- I don’t want anything like that to happen! What if it kills me?!”

“No.” V held onto you tightly, and pressed your foreheads together. “Don’t you dare speak like that. Neither of you are going to leave me… If it ever hurts, just tell me. I’ll help to ease your pain. If it’s ever too bad, I don’t care about the cost, I’ll get you the best care possible. I may sound like Jumin saying that, but it’s true. I love you too much to let you suffer...”

“Th- Thank you...” You choked on a few tears, before smiling. “I love you… Thank you for making this birthday so much better...”

* * *

**Yoosung★:** lolol me and Jaehee are arguing over what would be better for a birthday cake! Chocolate or a jam sponge?

**Jumin Han** : … They seem to be very simple flavours.

**Yoosung★:** Just answer the question!

**Jumin Han:** Hmm… Why not a coffee flavoured cake? You and Jaehee do run a coffee shop with her after all.

**Yoosung★:** That’s not one of the options!

**-V has entered the chatroom-**

**V:** She likes chocolate.

**Yoosung★:** Finally I get a proper answer! I’ll go and tell Jaehee now! Be right back!

**Jumin Han:** I’m surprised that you are not out with your fiancée for her birthday this evening, V.

**V:** We decided to spend the night at home…

**Jumin Han:** If you wish, I could send my chef to your home to make you both a celebratory meal…

**V:** No…

**V:** But I, uh… Do have some news…

**Yoosung★** : I’m back!

**V** : … We’re going to be parents.

**Yoosung★:** WHAT?!

**Jumin Han:** !!!

**Yoosung★** : I’m getting Jaehee to enter the chat.

**Jumin Han:** V… She’s pregnant?

**V:** Yes… She told me the news before, just after I gave her the photo album.

**-Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom-**

**Jaehee Kang:** V! Congratulations! Tell her that I said so too!

**Yoosung★:** I also sent a text to Zen, Saeyoung, and Saeran, and they’re all gonna be online in a minute  >o<

**Yoosung★:** I can’t believe that there’s going to be an RFA baby! Ahhh!

**Jumin Han** : I must get you both a gift to say congratulations.

**V:** Thank you, Jaehee… And Jumin, there’s no need…

**Jumin Han:** Nonsense.

**-Saeran has entered the chatroom-**

**Saeran** : Oh… A birthday and a child on the same day… Congratulations.

**V** : Saeran… Thank you.

**Saeran:** Don’t let this child suffer… I’ll kill you if that happens.

**V:** I promise, I’ll look after them as best as I can. I’ll make sure of it.

**Saeran:** Good…

**Yoosung★:** Hey, is Saeyoung going to be on soon?

**Saeran:** He’s trying to force Vanderwood into installing the messenger on their phone. He’ll be on soon.

**Jaehee Kang:** I keep forgetting that Jumin managed to persuade Vanderwood to join the RFA…

**Jumin Han:** I still don’t believe that Vanderwood is willing to live with Saeyoung.

**Saeran** : Vanderwood _isn’t._ They just don’t have anywhere to go so with us is their only option.

**-Vanderwood has entered the chatroom-**

**Vanderwood** : I am going to kill Saeyoung. I honestly will.

**Saeran:** Spike his honey buddha chips.

**Vanderwood:** I think I will, actually…

**V:** lol.

**Yoosung★:** OH MY GOD DID V JUST SAY LOL-

**V:** heh.

**Yoosung★** : Do we have the real V here?…

**Vanderwood:** Oh. Uh. Yeah. I forgot that’s why Saeyoung forced me to download this forsaken messenger. Congratulations, you got a woman into bed with you and now you’re expecting a kid.

**V:** ……….. Okay.

**-Saeyoung has entered the chatroom-**

**Saeyoung:** V!!! The man!!!! lololol congrats dude, you’re such a player!

**Saeyoung:** Though I bet Zen’s gonna kill you for having sex with her lololol

**V:** Hyun won’t.

**-ZEN has entered the chatroom-**

**Jaehee Kang:** God… the chatroom hasn’t been this busy perhaps since the day that the mother in question entered the RFA.

**Saeran:** You can thank me for that.

**Jumin Han:** Hmm… Despite your motives at the time, I have to agree. If it weren’t for you, Saeran…

**V:** I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for her. So thank you for choosing her to be put into the RFA.

**ZEN:** Ahem. V.

**V:** Hello, Hyun.

**ZEN** : So… you’re going to be a father…

**V:** Yes.

**ZEN:** You do realise that you absolutely _must_ be her knight in shining armour from now, right?

**V:** Of course. I’ve promised her that I’ll do everything for her, and look after her and our child…

**ZEN:** To be honest… I think you’re the only one of us guys mature enough to be a father. Maybe Saeran is kinda close, but you’re the only one at the moment.

**Vanderwood:** Seconded.

**Yoosung★** : Yeah! V, you’re going to be a great dad!

**Yoosung★:** HEY, CAN I BE THE KID’S UNCLE YOOSUNG?!

**ZEN:** Now, uncle Zen sounds much better.

**Jumin Han** : AHEM. If you recall, I have known V since childhood? I am the most suited to be seen as family to this child.

**Jaehee Kang:** It’s not even their child and they’re already arguing about it…

**Saeyoung:** Just as long as I can make the kid little robot toys, I’m cool with whatever they think of me as.

**Saeran:** Your robots aren’t exactly… Child friendly, Saeyoung.

**Vanderwood:** Yeah… THEY SHOOT FIRE.

**Saeyoung:** And spit out tomatoes!!!

**V:** Ha.

**V:** I’m going to have to leave now… I have something which I need to do with my love for a moment.

**-V has left the chatroom-**

**Saeyoung:** Ooooooohhhhhhhhh I’m so excited!!!!!! Daddy V!

**Yoosung★:** That sounds kinky.

**ZEN** : OH MY GOD. IS THE INNOCENT YOOSUNG NOT SO INNOCENT AFTER ALL?!

**Jumin Han** : Hmm. Perhaps ‘innocent Yoosung’ has been a façade for all of these years.

**Jaehee Kang:** The cake is close to finished now. Yoosung, I need your help to make the icing.

**Yoosung★** : Okay! We’ll make this the best birthday cake ever!

**Saeran** : Bye, kinky Yoosung.

**Saeyoung:** PFFT-

**Vanderwood:** … God, what have I gotten myself into in this group?…

* * *

“You told everyone...” You whispered as you felt V sat behind you on the bed, his hands underneath your shirt and gently tracing patterns upon your skin. “What were their reactions?”

“I’d say to look in the chatroom later tonight… It was all positive though. They’re all excited over the idea of there being parents and a child in the RFA,” V whispered into your neck, before pressing kisses against it. Ever since you had broken the news to him over your pregnancy, he had been so soft, and handled you as though you were the most fragile thing on the planet. “But… I didn’t mention your worry over the injury. I don’t want to have them all stressing out about that. That is something we can deal with on our own…”

With a yawn, you nodded, before glancing around. “Speaking of the injury… Do we happen to have any painkillers anywhere? I can feel the pain firing up again...”

“Give me a second, my princess… I’ll get you some and a drink of water.”

“’Princess’?… That’s a new nickname, Jihyun...”

“Well, Hyun said that I had to be your knight in shining armour… Calling you a princess just fitted with that.”

God, V was going to end up killing you with cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do keep your ideas coming in!  
> I'm loving them so far, I'm grinning my head off and making my parents concerned because I'm never normally this smiley lmao


	10. Surprised eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and V have a night in to watch some films...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had another thing wrote out for this chapter  
> and that's actually mostly wrote out and going to be the 11th chapter which I may post in a few hours when it's done  
> but I wanted something cutesy like this and I just had to~

**You** : ;;

**Jumin Han** : Hmm… Are you okay?

**Yoosung★** : Yeah… Are you? You didn’t show up at the cafe today! Jaehee’s worried and I’ve had to skip classes to help her out!

**You** : Jihyun had to take me to hospital this morning;;

**You:** I keep getting a bad pain where I got shot…

**-Saeran has entered the chatroom-**

**Saeran:** …!

**-Saeran has left the chatroom-**

**Jumin Han** : I believe that the mention of you getting shot just before he entered must have upset Saeran, seeming as he was the one responsible for shooting you.

**Yoosung★:** Do you think… the baby might have something to do with the pain?…

**You** : It did kind of have something to do with… But it wasn’t the main reason behind it hurting, thank god. I've just irritated it a slight bit. I’ve been told to rest for a few days though just so I don’t put too much strain on it, so… you might have to cover for me for another few days, Yoosung…

**Jumin Han** : Well, so long as you will be better soon.

**Yoosung★:** Oh… Well, I guess it’s good that I’m now actually quite ahead with my work, so I can actually skip out a few days ^^ 

**Yoosung★:** I've changed for the better lololol! I'm actually only playing lolol at weekends and late at evenings now!

**You:**  Congrats, Yoosung.

**You:** Anyway, I’m going to go now… We’re going to watch a few films tonight, so I’m going to see if I can beg Jihyun to get some popcorn… Or at least some hot chocolate.

* * *

The way in which you and V were sat was so comfortable… Your back was pressed up against his chest, and his chin was resting upon your shoulder. Oh, and the blankets. The blankets were nice too. They were so fluffy and warm, and it honestly felt like heaven. To your left was two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate, and to your right was a selection of different snacks.

You knew that tonight was going to be quite enjoyable.

“So… Do you want to pick the first film, or should I?” V whispered down your ear, before he went and reached out for the bowl with some chocolate in. “Before you answer, open your mouth...” As you did as he said, he went and placed a piece on your tongue. You grinned as you turned back to face him, and watched as he placed the other piece of chocolate he had grabbed into his own mouth.

“I’ll let you pick… I worried you enough this morning with my injury firing up...” You whispered, before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Jihyun...”

He smiled, before pulling you a slight bit closer to you, and grabbing hold of the tv remote and starting to go through the different films which were there. After a while, he ended up coming across the musical films, and you couldn’t help but quite a few of them actually starred Zen. V didn’t put any of them on though, and instead skipped over them and began to look at the list more closely. “I guess that we could watch one of these old English films… You don’t mind, do you? We can put subtitles on if you want.”

Silently you shrugged your shoulders, and pulled the blankets around you both just a slight bit more.

V ended up putting the film on, but it was pretty obvious by that point that neither of you were actually going to watch it. You weren’t going to end up doing anything like have sex when you should have been watching the film though, you both knew that you wanted to put films on for a bit of background noise.

After a few minutes of just being in V’s arms, you ended up reaching out for your drink and holding it close to your mouth. It was as you took a small sip that you noticed V’s hand stretch out from underneath the blankets holding his phone, and he opened the camera app. “Smile, you cutie… I need a new photo for my phone wallpaper, so why not have it as us together?” Taking selfies together had also become a common thing with the two of you, and they were starting to appear on the RFA messenger almost as much as Zen’s selfies.

Not long after V had taken the photo, he then reached out for his own drink and took quite a large gulp out of it. You turned to face him, and found it hard not to burst into laughter because of the thick, chocolatey moustache which was now on his face. Your phone was quickly pulled out, and a photo was taken of that. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he was still completely oblivious to the chocolate on his face. “And this… is my new phone background.” With a smirk, you then showed him your phone screen, and a look of shock took over his face.

Suddenly, V rolled his eyes and then pulled you into a sudden kiss. You could feel the chocolate smearing against your lips, and you playfully hit his shoulder. Moments later, you felt him stand up, and sit back down facing you. The chocolate was now all over the bottom of his face, and you had no doubt that you looked somewhat similar. V then leaned forward for another kiss, and took hold of your wrists as he pushed you down during it.

“You’re so sweet, did I tell you that?”

_Oh. This was going to be a repeat of the whole cookie thing from the other month._

“I think I’ll have to clean up that chocolate though, it’s ruining your sweetness...”

“I’m seriously going to have to have a word with the others about letting you learn lines like that...”

“Because they work so well?”

“ _Obviously!_ ” You had a furious blush on your face as V ended up kissing the patches of chocolate on your face. “Y- You’re like- Gah!” Words were hardly able to come to your mind as you felt the warmth of V’s breath touching the side of your jaw once he had wiped the chocolate off his own face.

Suddenly, you felt his hands underneath your back, and pulled you even closer to his body. “You’re the best fiancée I’ve ever had...”

The film went completely ignored after that point, due to the embarrassed little kisses shared between the two of you, and the eventual cuddling once you had finished your drinks and started eating the snacks. Such intimate moments would always remain embedded in both of your memories, and you had no intention of ever forgetting it. Perhaps, when your child together ended up being old enough, this night could be one of those ‘embarrassing parent stories’ which are often told.

Your blush failed to leave your face following that, and V ended up making it even brighter. Once the bowl filled with chocolate had been finished, with the exception of a single piece which V ended up taking a bite out of before feeding you the rest, he ended up massaging the skin around your scar after lifting your shirt up a slight bit. “My sun, how does it feel right now?... Does it hurt?” He whispered, looking at you underneath him with concern in his eyes. “If I could take all of the pain away, I would do right now...”

You nodded your head, the reminder of the injury bringing back a faint pulsing ache where it was located. V frowned, before he pulled his hand away from it and sitting up. After that, you could only make a few whimpering noises as he moved back a slight bit, but you were caught by surprise when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the pale skin. Even though it was meant to be a caring touch, and not an intimate one, your face heated up even more.

Slowly, the kisses eventually made their way over to your stomach. “And this is for both my sun and my little one...”

* * *

**Jaehee Kang:** So, V is planning on watching some films tonight…

**ZEN** : lololol ‘watching some films’

**Yoosung★** : What do you mean by ‘watching some films’ Zen???

**Saeyoung** : Oooooh. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH. BRB LOLOLOLOL.

**Jaehee Kang** : No… he wouldn’t… She’s pregnant, and he’s really concerned about her welfare…

**Yoosung★:** WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!

**Saeyoung:** lolololol I think that they could be-

**-V has entered the chatroom-**

**ZEN** : OMG V, ARE YOU WATCHING FILMS OR ‘WATCHING FILMS’ RIGHT NOW?!

**V:** What are you?…

**V:** Oh.

**V:** Watching films.

**Yoosung★:** WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE, I’M CONSIDERING ASKING SOME OF MY LOLOL FRIENDS TO SEE IF THEY KNOW.

**Saeyoung:** Aww. So it’s not Netflix and chill, huh? :/

**Yoosung★** : GOD I AM DONE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ALL ARE TALKING ABOUT.

**-Yoosung★ has left the chatroom-**

**Jaehee Kang** : Sometimes, that boy is so innocent…

**Jaehee Kang:** But at other times…

**ZEN** : like the daddy kink time?

**Jaehee Kang:** He really isn’t.

**V:** I genuinely feel sorry for Yoosung here.

**V:** But we weren’t doing much in all honesty. She was in hospital this morning, she mentioned that earlier on. I wouldn’t want her to hurt any more than she has been.

**Saeyoung** : Ahhhhh, true love in the RFA…

**ZEN:** Such a true gentleman…

**V** : Ha, she’s trying to throw popcorn into my mouth now. I’m going to go now.

**V:** See you all tomorrow.

**Jaehee Kang:** Hope that you both have a fun night ^^


	11. Married eyes (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is quite the emotional thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually broke this chapter into two, it was getting quite long and I kind of want my chapters at consistent lengths... I will try and post the next half some point tomorrow evening.

To say that your wedding was rushed was… an understatement.

V had wanted to get married before any of the really obvious signs of pregnancy emerged or after your child was born, and you couldn’t help but agree with that. To be quite honest, the two of you thought that it would be best to wait until afterwards.

The other RFA members thought quite differently.

Zen had been the one who was assigned to persuade the two of you into having it sooner rather than later, whilst Yoosung, Saeran, and Jaehee dealt with sorting out things such as the venue, outfits, and all that. Saeyoung had been the one who was figuring out the best times, and had even sent Vanderwood on secret ‘missions’ to spy on the two of you to figure out what times of day you were both likely to be available. Jumin had been the one who paid for everything, and occasionally bribed into making sure that the wedding happened exactly when Saeyoung had determined.

It had been very… surprising once Zen had finally managed to get you two into thinking that it would be better sooner rather than later to discover that everyone else had actually managed to organise it all behind your backs. You would’ve thought that maybe Saeyoung or Yoosung would have let _something_ slip in the messenger, but it seems that they had done well in covering their tracks.

Overall, the day had been what you would have called traditional. At a church, a white dress, flowers… The only unconventional thing was when V ended up having to act as both groom and photographer. You would have thought that, considering that the groom himself was a photographer, with extensive ties to many other photographers, somebody would have contacted one of the ones V was close to to take the photos. But no.

Everything had been planned to perfection… except for that.

God, and the _kiss._ That was perhaps the best part of it, despite the chaos over photographs. The moment that those words pronouncing you husband and wife were said, V grabbed hold of you with tears in his eyes, and kept you held against him as he peppered small kisses against you. Once the two of you had enough of a blush on your faces, V stopped, but you put on a wide smile and threw your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Neither of you were able to move away from that position for a good few minutes, and the only prompt that you got that perhaps the kissing had gone on for too long was hearing Saeran groaning from the excessive affection in the background.

What made the day even better was that the others had even gone and organised for the two of you to stay in some sort of extravagant hotel for a few nights away from the city at some beach town. The only promise that you and V had made was that you’d let them all know how you were on the messenger every once in a while.

* * *

 **V:** I’m not sure on what to do… She’s asleep at the moment, and I would really like to surprise her when she wakes up…

 **Saeyoung:** I suggest dressing up as a maid and/or cat.

 **ZEN:** Saeyoung, is that your go-to solution for everything???

 **Saeyoung** : No! My first go-to is Honey Buddha Chips. THEN it’s the maid or cat outfit.

 **V:** I’m… not dressing up.

 **ZEN** : Hmm… Is there something that she normally does for you which might surprise her if you did instead, V?

 **V:** Give me a moment to think…

 **V** : She tends to like to bake… Hmm…

 **Saeyoung:** I KNOW.

 **Saeyoung:** V, you should go and see if there’s a bakery nearby which sells cakes.

 **ZEN:** Yes! And see if you can get a box of them, and then see if there’s a shop which sells icing so you can write little messages on them for her!!!

 **Saeyoung:** AND GOD, YOU’VE GOTTA MAKE SURE THAT THEY SAY REALLY LOVING THINGS ON THEM. LIKE THAT CANDY WITH THE HEARTS ON.

 **ZEN:** OMG YES. V, GET SOME OF THAT CANDY, AND WRITE WHAT IT SAYS ON THEM ON THE CAKES.

 **V:** … I can’t believe what I'm reading here.

 **Saeyoung:** Excuse me, I am very well versed in the matter of love! I can list off all of the books I have to do with it!

 **ZEN** : …………………

 **V:** Um… Bye, you two.

**-V has left the chatroom-**

**ZEN:** I wonder if V will actually do that…

 **Saeyoung** : lololol I might hack into the security around the hotel they’re in to see if he does-

 **ZEN:** hey, give them a break! We’ll ask when V next enters the chatroom.

 **Saeyoung:** Aww… Okay…

* * *

V turned his phone off with a sigh, before turning to lie on his side and looking at your sleeping figure under the covers. He wasn’t going to do as Zen and Saeyoung suggested, he couldn’t ever bring himself around to having things similar to what was written on some of that candy on some cakes for you.

What he was quick to notice was that your breathing was so light, and you seemed to be smiling as you adjusted yourself a slight bit to be closer to him. Though you were asleep, to V, you still looked so… beautiful. So delicate. He also only had only just noticed that you had actually fell asleep wearing the dress you had wore at the wedding just the day before, and his face turned bright red. Despite that, he was one to talk, because he was still wearing the suit that he had on too. But god, he loved how you looked wearing it. The way in which it perfectly fitted the top half of your body, and flowed so loosely across your legs… He was actually so happy that the two of you had been talked into having your wedding when you did. If it had been any later… Then the dress may not have even fitted you so perfectly.

Now thinking of how your dress fitted made his hands slowly move closer to your stomach. His child… _Your_ child…

It felt so overwhelming.

Everything good which he wanted in his life was coming all at once. Happiness, a wife, a child, stability…

Something which he never would have got if he continued his life with Rika.

After a few moments of resting his hands against your stomach, V then kissed your forehead. It made you stir, and he was quite surprised to see your eyes slowly open, or to see your hand slowly reach out for his. “Mmm… Good morning, Jihyun...”

“Oh… It is a good morning, isn’t it?...” V squeezed your hand lightly, before he abruptly began to cry. “Oh God… We’re married, we’re _actually_ married...” You knew that it was a lot to take in for him, getting to do something which he had ruled out the day in which Rika injured his eyes, so the most that you could do was simply just hold onto him. “Thank you for staying with me… Th- Thank you so much...”

* * *

It was odd seeing V not wearing his normal clothes, and instead wearing a vest top, some shorts, and some sunglasses. He hadn’t wore those sunglasses ever since he revealed to everyone in the RFA that he had the surgery to repair his eyes, so it did take some getting used to. The rest of the outfit, however, looked… particularly nice on him. In all honesty, that casual beach look suited him very well.

You had also dressed somewhat casually for your visit to the beach, with a simple, loose-fitting blue dress. You had also been able to get away with putting V’s jacket on over that, much to his surprise.

“It’s easier with damp sand, you know...” You laughed as you watched V huff as his third attempt at building a sandcastle failed. Quickly, you took hold of a bottle of water which you had bought about an hour earlier, before tipping its contents into the sand. “Look, it’s easier to shape it, and you can even push shells into the side of it like this!”

V paused for a moment, before nodding and moving a bit closer to the patch of damp sand between you both. Instead of building a sandcastle though, he began to make a few little shapes in the sand. First there was a heart, and then he places a few small shells around it. After that, he began to write something into it. You couldn’t read upside down, so quickly, you moved to beside him to read it properly.

‘ _I love my wife so much_ ❤❤❤’

You laughed, before writing your own message underneath.

‘ _Not as much as I love my husband!’_

Moments later, V then took hold of your hand bearing your wedding ring, before holding it down against the sand. “I want to take a photo… I want to remember this moment forever.”

* * *

 **Vanderwood** : My god.

 **Jumin Han:** What is it?

 **Vanderwood** : Have you SEEN the amount of photos which V posted on here before?!

 **Saeran:** They’re having a lot of fun on their honeymoon… I feel happy for them…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, I agree. Those two seem perfect for each other, don’t they?

 **Vanderwood:** I don’t know if this is because I am a former secret agent… But I have a feeling that this is just the calm before the storm.

 **Jumin Han:** Nonsense.

 **Jaehee Kang:** For once, I agree with you, Jumin.

 **Saeran** : Please… don’t jinx it for them…

 **Saeran:** I just hope that they stay safe… I don’t want their child to have the same upbringing which Saeyoung and I had.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Ah… I hope so too.

 **Vanderwood:** nxoj cc pwknv

 **Jumin Han:** … Saeran. Is Vanderwood dying?

 **Saeran:** No. 707 pawed their phone out of their hand and is now lay on it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jumin Han:** … seconded.

 **Saeran:** Vanderwood said to say that ‘we should tell that couple that if anything bad happens, they have to go on the messenger immediately.’

 **Jumin Han:** Right… But let’s just leave the two of them alone for now. They are on their honeymoon, and I am sure that they are appreciating the break away from everyone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, after the next chapter, I'll properly get to the prompts y'all want for V and MC, so keep them coming in!  
> And lmao I was so tempted to make V actually get the cakes with stuff from those love hearts sweets written on them, but I looked them up on google images and the first thing I saw was one saying 'lush lips' and I broke down laughing imagining V getting MC a cake saying 'lush lips' and how she'd probably freak out in some way or another, and likely throw the cake at him-


	12. Married eyes (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm cuts your honeymoon with V short.

**You** : We’re caught in a storm… Ugh.

 **You:** THIS IS YOUR FAULT, VANDERWOOD.

 **V** : Are we the only ones in here?

 **You:** Looks like it…

 **You:** OH CRAP

 **V:** Did that thunder just scare you? Come here.

 **You:** No way. I’m not moving from this seat. Knowing my luck I’ll somehow get struck by lightning as soon as I stand up.

 **V:** Fine… I’ll go over to you…

 **You:** I don’t believe we’re stuck in the middle of this storm… I feel too scared to even talk…

 **V:** Then… We’ll keep talking on here. Just hold onto my arm when you feel scared. As soon as this weather calms down, I will take you straight back to the hotel. It’ll be fine.

 **You:** I hope so;;

* * *

“Okay… Whilst the two of them are away, we can have this discussion,” Jumin stated, pacing slightly around his office. “Yoosung, Zen, are you both _absolutely sure_ that Rika is returning in a few weeks?” Everyone looked at the two, before Jumin stopped. “If this is the case… Would the two of them be in danger if this supposed therapy didn’t help her?”

Yoosung glared at Jumin, his fists clenched and teeth gritted, but a few moments later, he sighed. “A year ago… I would have yelled that I knew Rika, and that she wasn’t dangerous… But...” Yoosung had to cover his face then. “We never knew that she was depressed, or that she was behind V turning blind...”

“And that she drugged me, and got me to target you all so that she could do the same to you,” Saeran piped in from where he was leaning against a wall. “To be honest, I don’t want to see her again, and I doubt that many of you feel any different.” Saeyoung nodded from next to his twin, and that was met with agreement from Jaehee and Vanderwood, despite the two of them not knowing Rika much at all.

Jumin tapped his foot for a moment, and before he could say anything else, his phone began to ring. He pulled out his phone, and raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… It’s V. I should answer this,” Jumin then pressed a button and answered the call. “V, hello. What is-”

Everyone looked at Jumin quite intently when he suddenly paused mid-question. Zen gestured for Jumin to put the call on speaker so that everyone could hear.

“V, I am with everyone else. Zen wishes to know if they all can listen to the conversation… Yes? Okay then.” Jumin placed his phone down on his desk once it was on speaker, and then he sat down on the seat behind it. “V, everyone can hear you now.”

“ _Good… I’ll put this quickly, because I don’t know how long I’m going to keep my signal._ _Already we’ve been cut off from the messenger._ _We’re caught in a storm. A really bad one too. There’s a few power cuts and it’s starting to flood near the beach now. We’re going to have to cut this break short and come home as soon as_ _we can, because_ _-!”_

“ _Gah! Make the lightning stop! I’m scared...”_

“ _Don’t worry… Jumin, everyone, we’re going to try and get back as soo_ _n as possible. We’re trying to get back to the hotel first._ _”_

Saeyoung then walked over to the phone, before turning to Jumin. “You think that I’ll be able to drive out there? I could get the two of you in about two, maybe three hours if I drive fast enough.”

“ _Anything to return home quickly. But… the storm might reach the city by the time that we get back though...”_

“ _I- I’d rather be in the storm at home than at a place I don’t know...”_

“… I’d say do it. Why not take one of those cats of yours too?” Vanderwood shrugged from the side of the room, before smirking. “You and your brother calm down quite a lot when with those cats, so-!”

“Come on, Saeran! We’re getting 707, Unknown, and Honey Butter, and we’re going to the beach!” Saeyoung suddenly yelled out, grabbing his brother by the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing and pulling him out of Jumin’s office.

“ _S- Saeyoung and Saeran are coming?… O- Okay...”_ Everyone could hear your panic from down the phone, and then there was a loud scream as there was some thunder.

Then the call got cut off.

Jaehee looked out of the windows of the office, before closing her eyes. “… It is probably best if we continue talking about what we shall do when Rika returns another time. We should really make sure that we are prepared for the storm when it reaches here,” and following that she then gestured for Yoosung to follow her. “We need to make sure that the cafe won’t get any leaks in the roof if the rain gets too bad.”

Following that, Vanderwood pulled out an Arabic dictionary and sighed. “Those silly twins won’t be there to let me in, so I guess I’ll have to let myself back in...”

Once Vanderwood had left, Jumin and Zen were the only two RFA members remaining in the office, and a heavy silence lingered between them for a good few minutes. Neither of them exactly wanted to leave the situation as it was.

“Jumin… Do you feel bad that they had to cut their honeymoon short?… It’s not fair on them, really. You even paid for them to have two weeks away, but… Only five days...” Zen finally whispered, before sighing. “I wish there was some way to make it up to them.”

For once, Jumin was in complete agreement with the musical actor. “Yes. I feel the same way,” He then turned on his chair towards the computer on his desk, and began to type something onto it. “It may be best to come up with some ideas for what we could do as compensation. Neither of them are likely to accept a gift of money, because V does earn quite a lot with the photo exhibits he runs every few weeks… So what else could they want?”

After a few more minutes, Zen had sat down on one of the seats opposite Jumin at the desk. A sudden idea came to his head then. “Is there anything we could do… which could help them with their baby?”

“Hmm… That is actually a good idea.”

* * *

Every time that there was a rumble of thunder, your face buried even deeper into V’s chest, and his hand would stroke your hair reassuringly. You would flinch whenever there was lightning, and your breath caught every time. It perhaps didn’t help that you were both sat in the hotel lobby, but you knew that once Saeyoung arrived, it would be best to just get out of there as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry… Saeyoung and Saeran will be here soon,” V whispered into your hair, before he pulled his jacket around you tightly. “I won’t leave your side whilst you’re scared, okay?” He then moved his head down slightly so that it was resting on your shoulder. “Let’s try and get your mind off this storm… So why don’t we talk about the future?” He waited for any sort of response from you before continuing. “I think… Once our child is born… They’re all I am going to be able to take photographs off. Well, besides you,” he laughed, pressing your cheeks together as he glanced outside to see one of Saeyoung’s many cars. “I want to spoil them… Not too much though. Lots of toys, little outfits… And when they’re old enough, I would actually quite like to show them a few of my cameras...”

You gave off a shaky laugh at the thought of V trying to get your child together to be a photographer too, but that suddenly stopped when there was some more thunder. V took that as an indication that he should continue speaking about the future.

“But they might not want to take photos like me… Maybe they’ll like to spend time with you at the cafe. I bet they’d love to try out all of the cakes and cookies which you, Jaehee, and Yoosung make… Maybe they might try to help you out with the baking sometimes.”

About another twenty minutes were spent with V trying to reassure you with talk of the future, and it was quite the relief when you eventually ended up falling into a somewhat light sleep in his arms. You would still flinch when there was thunder, but at least you weren’t woke up by it.

Not too long after that, the doors to the hotel flew open, and a drenched person walked in. “Damn Saeyoung… Why’d he have to send me into the rain to see if they were-!”

V glanced up when he heard the mumbling, and was met with a pair of mint green eyes. “Saeran, is that you?”

“Yeah… Saeyoung decided that it was a better idea to send me to get you two.” He then looked at you sleeping in V’s arms, before sighing. “I’m sorry that you had to cut this break short by the-!” A crash of thunder even louder than all of the ones preceding it, and that was enough to send the colour fading from Saeran’s face and to make V flinch. “W- We’d better get to Saeyoung quickly..."

* * *

 **V** : Oh thank god, we’ve got phone signal again…

 **ZEN:** V!!! Are you okay?! Did Saeyoung and Saeran get to you?!

 **V:** Thankfully, yes.

 **ZEN** : And… how’s your wife?

 **ZEN** : Wow, that feels weird to type.

 **V:** She’s been asleep for the past hour… She just woke up, and now she, Saeyoung, and Saeran are sat at the back of the car playing with the cats.

V: We’ve had to take a brief stop for some food for now though.

 **ZEN** : Ugh. I can feel a sneeze building up as I ask this, but… Can I see an image, just to make sure?

 **ZEN:** I read what she said on the messenger earlier, and I got quite worried…

 **ZEN:** I know that she’s your lady though!!! I just want to know that she’s okay!!!!!

 **V:** Relax, Hyun. I know. Give me a moment to take a quick photo.

**-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom-**

**Jumin Han:** V. You’re here. So you are not without signal any more?

 **V** : I sent you the image in a text message, Hyun.

 **V:** Hello, Jumin. Yes, we’ve finally got some signal.

 **Jumin Han:** How far from the city are you right now?

 **ZEN:** Oh yeah! I wanted to know that too!

 **V:** Well, we’re taking a fifteen minute break… And then it will take about an hour drive to get back.

 **V:** Wait a second. I think Saeyoung wants to start moving now. We’ll be back in an hour.

 **V:** Saeran’s wanting to switch seats too, so I’m going to go now.

 **Jumin Han:** Understood. See you soon, V.

 **ZEN:** Can’t wait to see the married couple again ^^

**-V has left the chatroom-**

**Jumin Han:** So... Now that V's gone, let's talk about our plan some more.

* * *

V was the one of the two of you asleep for once, and you found it quite funny as you slowly pulled a camera out of his pocket and then played Honey Butter on his lap. The other two cats were on the sleeping Saeran’s lap at the front of the car, so you couldn’t exactly take hold of them and place them on V too. After that, you brought the camera up to your eye, and smirked as you pressed the button to take a photo. The flash shocked him awake, and the groggy and confused look on his face was another opportunity for you.

“Hey, careful with the flashes back there!” Saeyoung suddenly mumbled, waving his hand about slightly as his eyes remained on the road in front of the car. He was driving as fast as he could to keep ahead of the storm, so you decided not to distract him like that again.

A look of tired confusion remained on V’s face as he tried to figure out what was going on, and not even the quiet meows from his lap helped him to figure out what you had done. “Ah… we’re still in the, uh… car?...” he mumbled, eyes heavy lidded as he tried to look around. “Oh… I felt really comfortable… I thought that I was in bed with you...” V was then giving you an exhausted glance as he put on a smile. “I wish I was in bed with you...”

You could see the wince developing on Saeyoung’s face then. “Woah there, you two! Keep the explicit content away from the children and cats! And especially not in my back seats! Keep it PG-13!”

“S- Saeyoung-!”

Your eyes grew wide as V then leaned over to you, and rested his head on your shoulder and wrapped his arms around you. He wasn’t acting as he normally would, and you guessed that was because of the abrupt awakening he had received. V continued his half-asleep mumbling as he made himself even more comfortable leaning on you. He seemed to be falling asleep once more.

“Oh yes… Next time you put a cat on me to take a photo...” V loosened his grasp on you slightly, and took hold of the camera you had used. “This button turns off the flash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I'm wondering something.  
> Do I work on a separate fic(s) with some more V/MC stuff away from this one?  
> I'm kind of wanting to write more for this ship, but not just on this, if you get what I mean???


	13. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonderful day in your lives... But something unexpected comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... Just for a bit of context... This chapter has had a few months difference from the previous one, and it has been about a year and a half since the start of the fic. That means that ~a certain someone who I really don't like~ is back, and... Well, yeah. You'll understand hopefully if you've been through to secret endings.

What you woke up to was quite the sight to behold, and you couldn’t help but pull out your phone to take a few photos. It seemed to be reminiscent of a cuteness overload, and you just couldn’t wait to show everybody else what happening. You wanted to get on the messenger as fast as you could.

Slowly, you pulled yourself up, just so that you could type on the messenger properly, but a pain shot up your side. Slowly, you pulled up your shirt, and closed your eyes. The scar from the injury Saeran had given to you had been put under a lot of strain recently, so it was no doubt that it was hurting.

Once the pain had subsided somewhat, you took another photo before loading up the messenger.

**-You have entered the chatroom-**

**Yoosung** ★: I’m so excited!!! I can’t wait to hear news!!!!!

 **Saeyoung:** I KNOW!!!!

**Saeran: !!!**

**Saeran:** She’s here!

 **You:** Hey guys >o<

 **Yoosung★:** OMG HI!!!

 **Saeyoung:** SO?!

 **Saeyoung:** WE NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!

 **You:** I think this image says enough~

With a grin on your face, you posted the image you had took a few moments before, and then waited to see the reactions of the three in the messenger.

 **Saeran:** … Cute.

 **Yoosung★:** omg V looks so happy!!!

 **Saeyoung:** Ah… They all grow up so fast…

 **You:** Haha~

A satisfied sigh escaped your lips, before turning to look at V once more. He was sleeping in a seat beside the bed, a faint smile on his face, and in his arms… Was your daughter. She looked almost a spitting image of him in all honesty, even down to the little tufts of turquoise hair. The only thing she had obtained from you was her eyes.

 **Saeyoung:** So, in the words of that professor named after a tree… Is it a boy, or a girl?

 **Yoosung★:** Saeyoung;;

 **You:** lol, a girl.

 **Saeran:** She looks cute… What’s her name?

 **You:** Oh! Hehe, I’m going to keep that mine and Jihyun’s little secret until you all come to visit our apartment this evening~

 **Yoosung★:** That’s so mean;;;;;

 **You:** Jihyun’s waking up now~ I’m going to see if he’ll let me hold our daughter~

From the corner of your eye, you noticed that V was starting to shift around a bit in his seat, and his eyes had began to open slightly. He seemed to be somewhat disoriented, and unsure of what, or rather _who_ he was holding onto. You bit your lip, knowing that he would have lost a lot of sleep worrying over you and your daughter. “… Is it morning?...” His quiet mumble made his confusion seem a bit worse, before his eyes grew wide. “Nari...”

 _Nari…_ That was right, that was your daughter’s name… V had named her that, because it meant ‘lily’. One of the first photos he had taken as a child was a lily, and surprisingly enough, whenever he decided to get you some flowers, there would always happen to be one lily. It meant a lot to him, so it did to you too.

“Hey there, sleepy head,” you hummed quietly as you logged out of the messenger. “Can I hold onto her?… I’ve seen her, but I’ve not been allowed to hold her yet...” Your arms were outstretched, and you were acting somewhat like a child with the way in which you trying to reach for the girl. V seemed to raise an eyebrow at how you were acting, before grinning and carefully standing up and passing Nari over to you.

The moment where you felt the baby in your arms… A choked sob escaped your mouth. This fragile, delicate, tiny human in your arms… Was your daughter. Your daughter with one of the best people you had met in your entire life. And you were a parent now.

You were crying moments later as you pulled Nari closer to your body, ignorant of the pain in your side with each sob which escaped you. After a short few minutes, you felt V sit beside you on the somewhat uncomfortable hospital bed, and put his arms around you both. _This was your family… Your wonderful, wonderful family._

It was quite annoying when a doctor walked into the room moments later though, because it ruined the moment which you were caught in the middle of.

“Excuse me… You have two men wishing to visit you, called Jumin Han and Hyun Ryu. Are they allowed in, or would you wish for them to be sent away?”

You shrugged your shoulders as you sat Nari on your lap, and grinned as she began looking around curiously. You never noticed V nod to the doctor, or the doctor leaving the room. A small laugh escaped you when you noticed V move his finger over your daughter, and she reached out for it. As soon as he moved his finger away, there was tears. V himself laughed, before moving his finger back and watching as Nari took hold of it.

As the two of you were interacting with Nari, the door ended up opening and it made you glance up for a moment. There was a bit of hushed whispering just outside the door, and you rolled your eyes. “Jumin and Zen~ I can hear you two out there… Don’t you want to see Nari?”

* * *

Yoosung was quite surprised when he met up with Jaehee, Saeyoung and Saeran (Vanderwood was also meant to be there too, but had decided to slip away somewhere early that morning) to go to where you and V lived, because they had actually decided to walk there. It wasn’t often that Saeyoung opted to go somewhere without one of his ‘babies’, short distance or not.

Saeran was also quite surprised at that change in his twin, but something else was on his mind at the same time. “So, we’re going to... throw a little party for the two of them when they get back?... Are you _sure_ that Jumin and Zen have everything we need?...” He seemed paranoid, likely because of the _other_ change in the RFA, which was Jumin and Zen seeming to have some sort of truce between them. “I just hope that the two of them can delay them until-!” Saeran froze when the sound of all four of them receiving a text came through.

‘ _Me and Jumin are with them now! lololol the kid looks a double of V! She’s so adorable! Her name’s Nari by the way. They said to keep it a secret from you all though so shhhhhh~’_

Saeyoung punched the air with a grin on his face, before jumping forward a bit. “I’m so ready for this party now!” He turned to face the others though, before noticing somebody in the background, watching them closely.

“Agreed… But knowing that V is a father now… It’s strange, isn’t it?” Jaehee muttered, before noticing Saeyoung’s face. She turned around too, and her eyes grew wide. Yoosung and Saeran were quick to do the same.

“V… father… what?...” The green eyes staring at them were almost blank, and yet they looked as though they were pained greatly by hearing what Jaehee had said. “But...”

* * *

“Just… let me try and find the keys...” V mumbled reaching into his pocket as the two of you finally got back to your apartment with the ‘help’ of Jumin and Zen. Nari was sleeping in your arms... thankfully. Jumin had insisted on bringing you back home in his limo… But he had failed to mention that Elizabeth was also in the car. And with Zen also being with you… There was allergies to one side of you, a hissing cat to the other, and a crying baby because of that. It was a relief that Jumin had told his driver to return Elizabeth to his penthouse.

The sound of Zen’s phone ringing moments later surprised everyone, and V ended up dropping the apartment keys onto the floor. It was surprising that your daughter wasn't woke up by that though. “Hmm… Yoosung. Just give me a second, okay?” He answered the call, and everyone had their eyes fixed on the musical actor as he spoke. “Hey, Yoo-… What? You mean that you haven’t even been able to prepare yet?!” He gave Jumin a worried look, before continuing to speak. “Right, so let me get this straight… You were on your way, Rika now with you, and Saeran has ran off-? Yoosung, are you still there? Hey, Yoosung!” Zen growled as he put his phone into his pocket then.

“Rika… I had forgotten that she returned a few months ago. But Zen, please explain, what has happened?” Jumin stared directly at Zen, before quickly standing between you and the apartment door.

Zen did the best to remain hushed so that you and V couldn’t hear, but you both still listened in. “From what I heard from Yoosung… He, Jaehee, Saeyoung, and Saeran were all on their way here, but when they were talking about how they still found the idea that people in the RFA were parents surprising, somebody came up behind them… and it was Rika. She wanted to find out who V had a child with, before getting frustrated that he had managed to get over his relationship with her and that he had moved on to somebody else. Saeran apparently kept yelling at her to leave because he didn’t want to see her again, before he eventually ran off… Rika was apparently wanting to come here though to get answers to her questions, so whilst Yoosung was calling me, he was trying to get her to return back to her home. Saeyoung and Jaehee are trying to find Saeran as we speak.”

“...” V slowly looked between Zen and Jumin, before gently pushing his childhood friend away from the door. “Come on… We’re all tired, we should get something to eat and go to bed...” He unlocked the door, took hold of your arm, and pulled you inside, before locking Jumin and Zen outside. Moments later, he was holding onto you tightly, careful not to crush your daughter, and trying to do his best not to end up crying. “Life hates me, doesn’t it?… Finally, my life goes so right for once… But that seems to have ended now, hasn’t it?...”

“Jihyun… No. Don’t say that… Don’t…” You bit your lip, before sighing. “I’m going to put Nari down to rest… and then we can cuddle together in bed for a while, can’t we? Let out all of your tears, I may be tired because of everything which has happened today, but I’ll be awake and here for you no matter what...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be sweet and cute but it ended up taking a turn;;; welp;;;;;;;;;  
> I'm going to try and do a few request-based chapters from now though~  
> Plus it's now officially the start of my half-term holidays at school, so that's good~   
> I don't know how updates will be over the next two days though, because I need to help tidy the house, and to edit and email off my coursework for English Language and Computer Science to my teachers by Sunday evening, so.... Yeah.


	14. Dreaming eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're stuck in a world which isn't yours, and you just want to escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... ;;  
> I feel like this chapter is somewhat dialogue heavy, but I don't know...  
> Plus there is a very bad attempt at trying to redeem Rika in this. (I still hate her though ngl)

The room you’re in feels hot and stuffy as you wake up… Normally your bedroom was quite cool because you insisted on having the windows open, but maybe the wind had been able to blow it closed during the night. Not to mention… The room feels quite dark. Why was it so dark?

“Go back to sleep… It’s too early for this...” An arm was slung over you, before you got pulled into even more warmth. “It’s only four in the morning… A _bit_ early to eat.”

You nodded, before realising something. That… wasn’t V’s voice you were hearing. Was that?…

“Saeyoung?...” You turned around, and gave the red-head a highly confused look.

All that he did was grin, before responding to your confusion. “Yup! It’s me, hacker genius Saeyoung Choi!” He then began to laugh, and buried his head into the crook of your neck. His hair was very… ticklish.

_But… why were you lying down with Saeyoung?_

After a few brief moments, Saeyoung looked at you with a slight pout on his face. “You okay? You aren’t acting how you normally do...” He then sat up, and stretched his arms out. “Hmm… Maybe I can pry the cats out of Saeran’s room, and we can play with them on the sofa! That might bring you back to normal!

You weren’t given any choice then, and Saeyoung grabbed hold of your wrist, pulled you out from under the blankets, before dragging you to the one part of this place where you recognised. You could remember taking the picture of all of the RFA members there… That was a few weeks before you fell pregnant. Yoosung, Saeran, and Saeyoung had sat on the sofa, Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin had stood behind it, Vanderwood was at one side… And you and V were holding hands at the other side of the image. That was… a fun day.

“Be right back! Stay right where you are!” Saeyoung then gave you a thumbs up, and prepared himself to invade his brother’s room.

As you sat down, you then noticed what you were wearing.

_Saeyoung’s hoodie._

_Why the hell were you wearing that?!_

* * *

**V:** I know that some of you wanted to see me, my wife, and daughter today…

 **V:** But we’re not going to be at home.

 **V:** Something… bad happened last night…

 **V:** Please… don’t worry. I’ll explain everything later.

 **V:** See you all in a few hours.

* * *

The only normal thing which seemed to be happening right now was the fact that Honey Butter was the cat which liked you the most. Unknown still loved playing with Saeyoung, and 707 kept their distance from you both. It was calming… But something was still bothering you.

“Saeyoung...”

“Hmm?...” The redhead looked up as he tickled Unknown behind the ears, and then gave you a concerned look. “What’s the matter? Did you have a weird dream or something last night?”

You shook your head. What you knew… wasn’t a dream. No, it was too real to have been a dream. “Where’s Jihyun?… Where’s V?” Your question did make Saeyoung’s face drain of colour, before giving you a look as if to say _‘are you seriously asking this?’_

Saeyoung went and put Unknown on the floor, and let the cat fall asleep on his feet. “You remember what happened to V… You, Saeran, Rika, and Vanderwood are the only ones who remember what happened to him, I was unconscious on the floor...” He frowned, and gave you a concerned look. “Did you forget that… Saeran… shot and killed V?...”

* * *

 **Yoosung** ★: V!!! Oh no… What do you think happened?…

 **Jumin Han:** I wish that I knew.

 **Saeran:** Hmm… Give me a second… I’m going to borrow Saeyoung’s computers whilst he’s busy…

 **Yoosung** ★: God… You don’t think that Nari got hurt or anything?! I don’t want their daughter to be in danger…

 **Saeran:** I’m looking at security footage from outside the apartment building that V lives in from last night…

 **Jumin Han:** And?

 **Saeran:** There was an ambulance there at the same time V sent those messages.

 **Yoosung** ★: Oh no…

 **Jumin Han:** Did any of them get admitted to hospital?

 **Saeran:** It’ll take me a few minutes to check in the hospital records… the information is heavily encrypted…

 **Yoosung** ★: I’m… Going to make a drink whilst I wait for Saeran…

 **Jumin Han:** I... must be leaving now. I have a meeting to attend. I hope that they are all safe and well.

* * *

“Saeyoung… That’s a horrible joke...” You clung onto Honey Butter tightly, before standing up as tears welled up in your eyes. “He’s not… He isn’t dead!” Your yelling had woke up Saeran, and he appeared in the doorway yawning and looking rather exasperated with his wake-up call. Honey Butter jumped out of your arms and ran over to the younger twin with 707 then.

You pulled up some of the hoodie, making Saeran groan, before noticing that your scar was still there. “No… It was _me_ who got shot… Not him! This scar-!”

“You got that scar when a former member of the agency tried to kill me for having it brought down! They were aiming for me and got you instead!” Saeyoung suddenly shouted, standing up himself. “Did you have some sort of dream where V was alive, and you got shot instead of him?...”

Saeran was wincing in the background, before picking up the two cats which were near his feet and walking away. He didn’t want to hear about that day again…

“It wasn’t a dream, Saeyoung… I swear, it wasn’t! No dream lasts for almost two years!” You had to grab the sides of your head then, as you shook it in denial. “I got shot, and I was in hospital for two weeks as I recovered! V felt guilty for me getting shot instead of him, so he got the eye surgery to look after me! He let me live at his apartment with him! Th- Then we had a camping trip where he said that he loved me, and he had a camera which was full of photos of me! Yoosung made us play truth or dare, and Jumin dared him to show the photos to everyone! And- And we were happy together, a- and then we found out that we were expecting a child together! We got married soon after, and went on a honeymoon which was cut short by a storm, and you and Saeran had to pick us up because I was scared stiff! A- And literally just a few days ago… O- Our daughter… A beautiful little girl who looks almost the copy of V called Nari… She was born… _He isn’t dead, Saeyoung!”_

At that point, Saeyoung had took hold of you, and had you in a tight embrace. “Baby… That had to have been a dream… V is dead...” He then took hold of one of your hands, and laced your fingers together. “Look… We’re married. We have been for three years now… Almost as soon as Saeran came to live with us, we got engaged and married...” He then pulled you over to a table in the room. “Look… If V were alive, he would have been with us on this photo...”

_No… That wasn’t possible…_

The image Saeyoung pointed at was similar to the other one… But there was no V, and no Vanderwood on the image. As with the image you knew, Zen, Jumin, and Jaehee were stood behind the sofa, and Saeran and Saeyoung were on it… But Yoosung was sat on the arm of the sofa, and you were sat on the sofa… Next to Saeyoung… And his arm was around you. “That was our engagement party… Please, don’t tell me that you don’t remember!”

“No, Saeyoung… I don’t. I only remember a life with V. Not with you.”

* * *

 **V:** It’s true…

 **Saeran:** … I hope that she recovers…

 **Yoosung** ★: So… Her scar… She did something to it, and it started bleeding quite heavily?… Oh god…

 **Saeran:** I doubt that she did something to it…

 **V:** It’s because it was strained when she was pregnant… She never mentioned that she was in pain, even if I asked her...

 **Yoosung:** Oh god… V...

 **V:** … I don’t… I don’t want her to die… Nari isn’t even a week old… She promised that she wouldn’t abandon us…

**-Rika has entered the chatroom-**

**V:** I’m going to… go…

 **Yoosung** ★: Oh… Rika…

 **Yoosung** ★: Please V, don’t go…

 **Saeran:** Um… Please. I… agree with Yoosung…

 **Rika:** Saeyoung… he added me… I’m sorry, V…

 **V:** ….

 **Rika:** V… can I… see you?

 **V:** Why.

 **Yoosung** ★: V… Please. I’ll go with her if you feel uncomfortable. I can take her back to her apartment if you want her to go.

 **Rika:** Yes…

 **Saeran:** …

 **V:** … Only if you come too, Yoosung.

 **V:** Nari is crying. Bye.

**-V has left the chatroom-**

**Rika:** I… hurt him badly… didn’t I?…

* * *

You were now in your own clothes, and though it was apparently only six in the morning, Saeyoung was walking you somewhere in the city. You weren’t sure where, but… _You were still 100% sure that this was a horrible, cruel joke being played._

“I know that this might sound weird to you, but… I’m not lying. I couldn’t bring myself around into lying to you...” Saeyoung muttered, before pointing to the church down the road. “That’s where we’re going, by the way… If I can’t persuade you with words… This might be the only way to show you...”

_This wasn’t right. This wasn’t reality. This is not actually happening!_

Saeyoung sighed as he pulled you around to the back of the church, into… the graveyard which was there. He took hold of your hand, before pulling you to one of the graves which were there.

_Impossible…_

Tears began welling up in your eyes when you noticed the framed photo of V on the grave, and at the name which was written on it.

‘ _Jihyun Kim’._

“No...” Saeyoung gave you a concerned look when you had to hold back tears then. “This can’t be...” He tried to take hold of your hand, but you shoved him down to the ground. “He… He’s my husband… He isn’t-!”

Saeyoung tried calling out to you as you ran away from the grave, and you could hear him in the distance shouting for you to calm down and come back to him, at the same time as him trying to get back onto his feet. No.

_V was not dead. The time you had spent with him couldn’t have been a lie!_

“Hey! S- Stop!” Saeyoung’s voice was desperate by that point, and you could hear him running to catch up with you. “ _Look out!”_

It was too late for you to realise that you were stood on a road…

And the last thing you remembered was excruciating pain across your body, Saeyoung’s desperate cries... and a pair of bright white lights from the car which had hit you.

* * *

“She made you happy...” Rika whispered, looking at your unconscious body lying in the hospital bed. “She’s… your sun. And… you’re her sun...” She noticed how V was also cradling the sleeping baby in his arms, and then closed her eyes. “I’m… so sorry… You deserve her… And she deserves you...”

Yoosung smiled at his cousin, before taking hold of her hand. “V… You heard that, right?...”

V remained silent, before moving one of his hands to stroke Nari’s cheek. Then he nodded. “I did...” He then gazed up at you and had to hold back a loud sob. “But you caused me so much pain, Rika… Pain which I only realised wasn’t normal until I met her...” He then bit his lip as Nari’s eyes slowly opened. “It’s hard to forgive, you know…”

Rika’s eyes suddenly shot to Nari when she began crying then, and V had to start letting her play and suck on his fingers to calm her down. “Your baby… She’s really pretty...”

“She is, isn’t she?...” V was actually able to put on some semblance of a smile then. “Everyone says that she looks like the copy of me… But I’d say that she looks like her mother more...”

“I’d say that she looks like both of you!” Yoosung grinned, before walking over to V, and pulled Rika over. “Hey… Can her uncle Yoosung hold onto her? I really want to!”

V noticed how Nari now seemed to be staring at Yoosung and Rika with eyes full of curiosity, before sighing. “Please… don’t drop her...” He then stood up, and placed Nari in Yoosung’s arms, before showing him how to hold the baby.

Whilst V and Yoosung were occupied, Rika moved closer to you, and was looking at you once more. “I’m… sorry to you too… If I didn’t corrupt Saeran… You wouldn’t have been hurt in the first place… And… You’re V’s sun… If V loves you… and you love V… then… I won’t do anything to get between you… I’m sorry...”

Moments later, your fingers shifted a slight bit, and a shaky breath escaped your lips. V and Yoosung never noticed it because of the attention they were paying to your daughter. Rika did notice. She went and placed her hand on your arm, before turning to face V. “Um… She’s waking up...”

Slowly, you forced your eyes to open, and thing that you noticed was Yoosung ending up gasping when he V suddenly moved away to be by your side. The blonde could feel his hands shaking somewhat, so he quickly sat down so that he wouldn’t drop Nari.

“Hey… You’re finally awake… God, I was s- so worried...” V whispered, and you felt him take hold of your hand. Your eyes slowly moved over to him, and a faint smile formed on your face, at the same time as tears began to build up.

“You’re alive...”

“Yes.”

“And… I didn’t get hit by a car...”

“Yes...”

“And… you’re here with me… Not Saeyoung… You.”

“Again, yes… We’re both here, so is our daughter, and… I’m just so glad...” V pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead then. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this chapter idea in my head for a while, but I wasn't sure of how to incorporate it into the fic... I was just about able to, using the ideas of nightmares and kinda the MC being in pain because of the scar, which I think a few people asked for...  
> Um... if this is somewhat confusing, basically, any part of the chapter where MC is with Saeyoung is a dream whilst she's unconscious in hospital, everything else is reality;;


	15. Joyful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proper start to yours and V's lives as parents... How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... I've decided to start bringing this fic to a close. I've set the number of chapters to 16 now...  
> [I'm much preferring doing a lot of oneshots for V and MC on here (I've linked it here, but if if doesn't work or something, it's called _RFA's leader, RFA's mystery_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8319256/chapters/19052014)  
>  This means that this is the penultimate chapter, and it's somewhat short.  
> Also, I still hate Rika but... Eh, might as well try not to be a bitch to her all the time, I guess. [(I mean, I totally didn't edit the Guardian of Alola part of one of the more recent Pokemon Sun and Moon trailers with Rika and MC in it lmao-)](http://lmaozenhell.tumblr.com/post/152563377549/lmaozenhell-lmaozenhell-have-i-ever)

You hissed in pain as you tried to sit up, and you noticed V’s hands on your shoulders as he made you lie back down. “Don’t do that… Please,” he whispered, before closing his eyes. You could see the worry present on his face which had obviously been building up for hours by the point. “You’ve been hurting yourself enough over the past few weeks without saying a word, I don’t want you to hurt any more…”

After that, the sound of crying echoed around the room, and you turned your head and noticed that it wasn’t your daughter crying… No, it was Yoosung as he held onto her. “God… Why are babies so little? And so cute?!” He was holding onto her carefully, and you could just about see her hand reaching up to grab hold of him. It was cute… You could imagine Yoosung as a good father – that is _if_ he ever got a girlfriend.

After that, V ran his hand through your hair for a moment, before turning to Yoosung to get him to calm down. During this, Rika was still stood near you, blinking slowly as she looked closely at you. Once your own eyes moved off Yoosung, you noticed his cousin’s presence properly. She seemed somewhat lost, nothing like she had done when she was acting as the ‘Saviour’ of Mint Eye. Back then, she perfectly fitted your definition of psychotic.

“What are you doing here?” You mumbled quietly, doing your best to hold yourself back from doing two things. One was sitting up, and the other was getting angry at her. “I thought that you weren’t allowed to leave your apartment…” After her return to the country, that had been one of the restraints placed upon her by her therapists. So why was she here?

Rika’s eyes met yours then, before she shied away somewhat. “I… want to say sorry…” She slowly lifted her hand up and pointed at V, and then at Yoosung. “I could leave with Yoosung… I’m allowed to do that…” You remained quiet after she had spoken then, and looked away from Rika. Sure, you weren’t exactly happy with her presence, but if she wasn’t doing anything, you could ignore her somewhat. After what she had done to V, you still couldn’t exactly forgive her, after all. He was still in the process of recovery, still having mild breakdowns because of what she had done.

Slowly, you then tugged at V’s arm, and waited for him to turn to face you. Once you had his attention, you mouthed ‘ _Nari’_ to him, and pouted. He understood what you meant, because moments later he ended up persuading Yoosung to let go of the baby to pass her over to you. Carefully, you lay her down on you, and kissed the top of her head. You loved your daughter so much. Her little tufts of turquoise hair made her look just adorable, and reminded you so much of V. A hope which you had was that she would end up just as wonderful as him too.

Silence lingered for quite a while, and you watched as Nari ended up falling asleep on you during this time. It was only once she had fell asleep that Yoosung began to speak. “Hey, uh… Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were in pain? Everyone was really worried when V said that something bad had happened, you know.”

It took a moment for you to come up with a response to that. “I just… thought it was what normally happens when pregnant… So I never thought to bring it up,” you whispered, before sighing. “I never realised that there was a huge build-up of pressure right where I got shot, or that it would start bleeding when the pressure was gone…” After that, you gave V a solemn look. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Jihyun.”

V sighed, and took hold of your hand with a small smile on his face. “Don’t worry. As long as I know that you’re here with me and Nari, there isn’t any need to apologise.”

After a few minutes, Rika ended up speaking again. “She’s… cute,” she began, reaching her hand out towards Nari before withdrawing it just as quickly. “Can… I touch her?” After that, she noticed the way in which you protectively embraced Nari, before giving V a worried glance.

“You can hold her hand… That’s it,” he stated, his eyes showing signs of concern too. Both of you couldn’t bring yourselves around into letting Rika hold onto her. Neither of you knew what Rika’s mental state was like, so you didn’t know if she would bring harm around to your daughter.

With a very small smile on her face, Rika stretched her hand out, and took hold of the sleeping baby’s hand. Her thumb was bigger than the palm of Nari’s hand, and it made the baby feel even smaller in your arms. Surprisingly, Nari’s tiny fingers then went and wrapped around Rika’s thumb, and the blonde’s eyes grew wide in what seemed to be awe. “You’re so lucky…” She was smiling then, and you actually could see why the other RFA members looked up to her before she disappeared to form Mint Eye. Moments later, she looked up at V, her eyes seemingly shining. “Jihyun… You’ve got a wonderful wife and daughter… I’m happy for you.”

“That’s it! As soon as I get a girlfriend, I want to have a baby! Gah, this is just too cute!” Three pairs of eyes fell to Yoosung then, and he just blinked at you all. “What?”

* * *

**Yoosung** ★: She’s fine, thankfully!

 **ZEN:** She is?! Good… I wasn’t online when the messages about what had happened were posted, but I was really worried when I read them!

 **Saeyoung:** Yay~ Everyone’s all good now~

 **Rika:** Yes...

 **Yoosung★:** And their daughter... So adorable!!!

 **Rika:** Yes... Nari… She’s so cute and so pure…

 **Yoosung** ★: I agree!

 **Yoosung** ★: And I still don’t believe that they let you hold Nari’s hand, Rika!

 **Rika:** Yes… Neither of them like me much, do they?

 **ZEN:** Woah, you were able to touch her?!

 **ZEN:** They didn’t even let me touch her when I visited their apartment the other day!

 **Saeyoung:** Because you had literally been smoking minutes before? lololol

 **ZEN:** -_-

 **Rika:** Zen… Smoking is bad…

 **ZEN:** I know, I know! I am trying to quit, you know;;

 **Yoosung** ★: Either way… That visit really makes me want to get a girlfriend!

 **Rika:** Yoosung… You can’t get a girlfriend just for babies…

 **ZEN:** Woah woah _woah._

 **Saeyoung:** Yoosung, you… YOU DO KNOW HOW BABIES HAPPEN, RIGHT?!

 **Yoosung** ★: Obviously!

 **ZEN:** Then how?

 **Yoosung** ★: You fall in love… And then it happens?...

 **Rika:**... You two… Stop being mean to him…

**-Rika has left the chatroom-**

**Saeyoung:** lololol

 **ZEN:** Yoosung… So innocent.

 **Saeyoung:** You do know that if you want a baby, you gotta have sex, right? Lololololol

 **-Yoosung** ★ **has left the chatroom-**

* * *

“Ignore the messenger…” V whispered as he hugged you in bed, seeming as you had thankfully been allowed to leave the hospital the same day that you had woke up. “I want you to relax, okay? Nari is asleep, so we can actually just stay with each other and make the most of this moment.” His hand then moved to rest on your cheek, before he kissed you gently. You smiled against his lips afterwards, before pressing your forehead against his.

Before you got the chance to say anything to V, your phone began to ring. The ringtone indicated that it was Yoosung... It was bad enough having your phone go off constantly because of the messenger, but now getting calls? V kept his arms around you, meaning that it wasn’t possible to actually answer the call.

“Whoever it is can wait, my love,” he muttered, before nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck. “Just you and me, cuddling in our bed without anyone except Nari disturbing us…” After that, his leg was over yours, meaning that you were well and truly caught in his embrace. It wasn’t as though you minded, you… quite liked the clinginess, considering that you had gone for months without these really tight hugs.

Seeming as you had the chance, considering the way that he was holding onto you, you placed a kiss against his neck. You felt his cheek heat up against your own neck, before he went and ‘returned the favour’. “Don’t tempt me…”

You pulled your head back, before smirking. “I don’t know what you’re talking-” Crying from the other side of the room suddenly disturbed you mid-sentence. “About…”

Suddenly, your phone began to ring again, and V sighed deeply, a look of pure disappointment on his face. “I’ll try and quieten Nari… You answer the call…”

“Ha… I guess this is the start of our lives as parents now, isn’t it?...”

“I guess so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the epilogue! I'll try and make it longer than the other chapters, if I can~


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party celebrating the RFA's fifteenth anniversary since its founding takes a surprising turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'tis the final chapter!  
> But lmao, don't worry, I'm gonna be writing a lot more V/MC~ I'm considering making this fic a part of a series, and making a few side-stories that fit into this, or weren't mentioned in this (like the wedding, some of the camping trip, some of the time between the previous chapter and this chapter~)

“No! No! Put me down, put me down!”

“What are the magic words?”

“Daaaaaad, put me down!”

You could hardly hold back your laughter at what you could see at the opposite side of the kitchen as V tried to hold Nari back from stealing some of the food you had made.

Since the incident just after Nari was born, it was quite a relief for yours and V’s lives to begin to return to stability, and they had actually been rather… normal. Nine years of normality barely just made up for the two and a half years of chaos.

At present, everyone in the RFA (Rika included) was gathered in your family’s apartment for a celebration for the fifteen years which the RFA had been active for.

“Hey… Can I try one of those cakes?” Saeran showed up at your side in the kitchen, looking at the cakes which you had just finished icing. “They… look really nice.” You nodded, before picking up one of the cakes before holding it out for Saeran to take hold of.

“ _No!”_ A shrill cry came from the direction of V and Nari just as V had placed Nari back on the ground, and a fast blur of turquoise pushed past Saeran and snatched the cake. “Bad uncle Saeran! I always try the first cake because mom made them!” She bit into the cake then, getting icing on her nose and chin, before sticking her tongue out at the sulking redhead.

She then looked up at the other cakes, before picking up the smallest one and shoving it into Saeran’s hand, coating it in icing and sending crumbs falling to the ground. “Because naughty uncle Saeran tried to take my cake, you get a small one! Aaaaaand…” She looked at the cakes once more, and then picked up the biggest one. “Uncle Saeyoung gets this one!”

You then heard Nari run away giggling, pushing past anyone who got in her way. V was one of the people who ended up on the floor. Saeran rolled his eyes when he noticed that you were about to chase after her to get the cakes back, before making you stop and going after her himself. “Hey! You little pest! Bring that cake back!”

V slowly pulled himself back up once Saeran had ran after the girl, before he then went over to you and rested his head on your shoulder. “She gets that from you, you know.” Before you could complain about him saying that, he took hold of your hand. “Well… I’d actually say that she’s been influenced heavily by Saeyoung, but she still gets some of it from you.”

“Is that so, Jihyun ‘ _I am the most innocent being in the world’_ Kim?” You raised an eyebrow as you went and leaned your head against his. “Because if I remember… Exactly four nights ago, you pretended to break one of your cameras so that you could trick me into buying you a new one which you’ve had an eye on for a while,” you hummed, before turning around and smirking when you knew that he wasn’t looking at you.

He went and took a cake for himself after that, and leaned against the counter as you began to dig around in a few of the cupboards. “I can see why our little princess likes your cakes so much… They’re sweet, like you.”

You laughed, before you found what you were looking for in the cupboard, seeming as you had put it there for safe keeping. “Jihyun, could you see if I put the cherries I bought the other day in the fridge? I wanted to put them onto the cakes when they were done, but seeming as people are just helping themselves to them…” You raised an eyebrow at V then, watching as he used his sleeve to knock the crumbs off his face. All he did after that was meekly look away with an awkward grin on his face. “I’ve got something for you if you help…”

Needless to say, you found a punnet of cherries being waved around in front of you a mere few moments later. “Found them,” he laughed, before kissing your cheek. “What’s my prize?”

With a smirk, you covered V’s eyes with one of your hands as you finally pulled out the boxed object from the cupboard. It was the very camera he had been after the other night. You carefully placed it into one of his hands, before pulling your hand away from his face. “Surprise!” Following that, you turned to start placing the cherries on top of the cakes as V took a moment to process what you had just given him. “I was going to get it for you anyway, but why not give it to you today? I’d say that there’s no better time to use it than now, given that it has been fifteen years since the RFA was formed…”

Moments later, cherries were sent flying around the kitchen as V quickly put the camera down and pinned your back to the counter as he kissed you. This was probably the most forward he had been in a long time, but that was likely because of Nari not hovering around one of you for once. Your face was an almost luminous shade of red (similar to the red hair possessed by Saeyoung and Saeran), and you could feel the heat present growing stronger and stronger.

Neither of you had actually expected Zen, Yoosung, and Jumin to walk into the kitchen a few moments into the kiss, just as your hands had begun to dig into his shirt, with the three of them trying to figure out where the cakes that Saeyoung, Saeran, and Nari had come from.

“Ahem… You two are lucky that your nine-year-old daughter did not walk in to see this scene… It is rather unhygienic for a kitchen too,” Jumin stated quite bluntly, before he sighed. “Honestly, Jihyun… All of this time, and I thought that you had self-restraint…”

With a flustered face, V was quick to go on the defensive. “H- Hey, it isn’t as though I was doing any more than kissing her!”

“Because the fact that you’ve left her in a panting mess says that you were just kissing…” Zen muttered, giving you a somewhat suspicious look as he finally noticed the cakes. “You should wait until night before you let the beast out, V.”

“Yeah! Think of the children!” Yoosung smirked, getting in on the fun of making V’s face turn an even brighter shade of red. “Imagine if it wasn’t us, but Nari who had walked in on you two getting dirty in here!”

Now you were starting to feel humiliated, so you took hold of the remaining cakes and growled. “We weren’t going to have sex in a damn kitchen!” After that, you angrily made your way over to the door, shoving past the three men who were stood in your way. “These are going to Jaehee, Rika, and Vanderwood now. I’ll tell them not to let any of you three have them!”

* * *

It was now evening, and thankfully, things were much calmer than the situation which had taken place in the kitchen. At present, V was sat on the sofa with Nari on his lap whilst he played around with his new camera. She was curiously asking him what everything did and about how he took photographs, and her face was lighting up with delight every time that he let her take a quick photo.

_She was going to end up as a photographer just like him._

After a few minutes, she turned around and then went to whisper something into V’s ear, and that made him smile. You wanted to know what she was saying, but you decided to let your family have their little bit of secrecy for now. What confused you was the two of them leaving the room moments later, and everyone else seemed to be just as confused too.

“So, uh… V and the kiddo planning on doing something?” Saeyoung asked as he messed with the back of his phone, briefly giving a quick glance up to you just as there was an eruption of giggling just at the other side of the door. “Not gonna lie, but your daughter’s the sort of kid who would persuade V into pulling some sort of huge prank.”

“Agreed. She’s an absolute pain whenever I have to look after her! She _completely_ reset my game data when I used to play LOLOL, and she was only three years old at the time!” Yoosung sighed, before sitting back. “Not to mention she’s always trying to hassle me to see the animals I’m looking after when I babysit her nowadays…”

Saeran decided to join in then, still somewhat bitter over the whole cake incident from earlier. “She eats my candy before saying that your baking is better,” he muttered, casting you a slight glance as he said that.

“Really? She’s just like V whenever I have to look after her,” Jaehee began, before smiling. “She’s very kind and does her best to be helpful, not to mention she takes responsibility whenever she does anything wrong, a wonderful trait for somebody who is only nine years old.”

Now it was Rika’s turn to get involved. “Nari… Is a nice and bright girl…”

The discussion over whether Nari was either an angelic little thing or, in Vanderwood’s words, ‘a frustration worse than Saeyoung’ continued for a good few minutes, and you couldn’t get a single word in on it. It was actually quite a relief to have Nari run into the room and grab hold of your arm just to pull you out to where V was.

Once the door was shut behind you, you watched as Nari quickly ran over to a nearby shelf and picked up a camera – the very camera which you recalled V had used to take photos of you in the lead up to and at the beginning of your relationship. “Mom! Me and dad want to do something!” She then turned the camera on, before grinning. “Dad said I can have his camera! So I want to take a picture of you and dad, and then I want a picture of everyone! Dad says that he will print the pictures too!” She laughed, before you gave V a smile.

_Nari was for sure going to end up just like V._

“Okay then, sweetie. Why not?” You smiled, before ruffling her fluffy, turquoise hair. She was absolutely beaming after that, before running over to your bedroom door. After that, V took hold of your hand and laughed quietly.

“When you’ve been working at the café with Jaehee recently, and when she’s not been in school, Nari has been asking me to show her how to take photographs… I would’ve thought that she would have liked to follow your path into baking, considering how much she loves to eat what you bake,” V explained, before the two of you followed your daughter into your bedroom.

Neither of you were aware of the rest of the RFA following you.

Nari was now stood with her hands on her hips, and had a grin on her face. “Okay! Your window is _really_ big, so I want you and dad to stand there!” She waited until you and V had done what she had said, before she clambered onto the bed and began to mess about with the camera a slight bit. That was just a slight distraction so that the other RFA members could slip into the dark room and find places to conceal themselves. You and V never actually became aware of that, because you were talking about how cute Nari looked as she bit her tongue whilst concentrating.

After a few minutes, Nari then grinned and began to talk again. “Right! Mom, I want you to hug dad!” She ordered, waiting until you had done as she had said. Not that you really minded having an excuse to hold onto V. ”And dad, I want you to, um… Put your arm around mom and move your head onto hers!” V raised an eyebrow at just how precise Nari wanted you to stand, but ended up shaking that off as he did as she said.

Little did you know that Saeyoung, Saeran, and Zen were all underneath your bed, waiting for the cue for them to get out. Zen _desperately_ wanted to mutter that it ‘felt like a sausage-fest’ under there, and would rather have Jaehee or even Rika under there with him. Meanwhile, Jumin was impatiently sat behind the bedside table, and Rika was crouched down just beside him, smiling at how Nari was trying to make sure that her ‘picture’ was going to be perfect. Yoosung was stuck behind the wardrobe with Vanderwood, the former on the verge of sneezing and the latter trying to stop it. Jaehee was just hidden behind the ajar door, trying to hold back laughter at the struggle between Yoosung and Vanderwood.

“Right…” Nari then brought the camera up to her eye, and then a wide grin formed on her face. “Smile for the camera, mom and dad!”

You noticed the flash of the camera when you did smile, and moments later, everyone jumped out from their hiding places whilst cheering. Nari was in fits of laughter at your reaction, but she quickly took a photo before she started rolling around on your bed in hysterics. You had _really_ tightened your grasp of V, and his eyes were wide due to surprise and also due to the sudden lack of breath.

Once you had calmed down and both of you were able to catch your breath, Saeyoung started laughing and high-fived Nari, who was still giggling away.

“Wh- What the hell was that for?!” V panted, the after-effects of the sudden surprise making him somewhat shaky still. _No wonder Nari made sure that you were holding onto each other._

“… Do you two not remember?” Jumin muttered, holding out his hand for Nari to take so that she could get up from the bed before giving you both a hug. “I would have expected you two to have been able to remember your tenth wedding anniversary...”

“Huh?”

“That was today?” Both you and V gave everyone a confused look, before your eyes widened.

“Yeah! Nari noticed it wrote down on my phone’s calendar when I was babysitting her a few days ago,” Zen laughed, sitting down on your bed and grinning. “After that, she asked how long it had been, and when we said ten years… She said that she wanted to surprise you both with a party at home!”

“And it conveniently takes place at about the same time as the RFA’s founding anniversary, so we could use that as a cover-up,” Jaehee smiled, before Yoosung _finally_ sneezed, much to everyone’s surprise.

Vanderwood sighed at no longer wanting to throttle Yoosung, before elaborating a bit more on the plan. “We’ve all been coming up with little ideas on how to surprise you both for your wedding anniversary, and when we told them to your daughter whilst you two were busy, ahem, ‘making out’ in the kitchen… She decided on Saeran’s plan, which involved her taking a photo which ends up in us surprising you, seeming as she has been getting photography lessons recently.”

By that point, after hearing about Nari being the one behind this, you had begun to grin and picked your daughter up, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “You’re trouble, little miss…” Moments later though, she yawned, so you decided to then hand her over to Saeran, seeming as he _was_ the one who came up with this part of the plan. The raised eyebrow which you gave to V was enough to tell him your plan. “We’re going to need you to babysit tonight, mister Choi… Remember, don’t let her stay awake past nine.”

Saeran was about to stutter out some sort of response, but V began to speak. “And I believe it’s time to ask for all of you to leave our apartment… We’re going to need _some_ time alone if it’s our wedding anniversary.” He then wrapped his arms around you, and nuzzled his cheek into your neck. “Oh, and Saeyoung? I’d probably get some of Nari’s clothes from her room for her if she’s staying with you and Saeran. I kind of think that we’re going to need the weekend to ourselves…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is as close to sin as I'm writing  
> I am a pure, innocent 17 year old and I ain't writing sin 'til I'm 18. So if you even want me to _dare_ writing sin, y'all gotta wait until March next year-  
>  Anyway, that's all for this fic for now~  
> Do tell me if there's any things you want me to write little fics for based around this fic in the comments, or on my tumblr accounts (lmaozenhell/rfa-fic-ideas) or twitter (@hxshidan)!   
>  
> 
> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
